Don't You Hate Stereotypes
by XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX
Summary: "I knew it!You lied. Your exactly who you said you wouldn't be" She looked straight into his eyes. He could see the tears forming, and he knew for a fact he had broken her heart...Idiot.  Read and Review Please. My first Fanfiction story
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Ella**_

I stared at my mom in complete shock. Was she serious! I just moved here 2 days ago, and she wants me to fill in for her at work!

"Mom I would love to but, I still have to unpack…and Find certain things. Mom I am way too busy." I muttered trying to muster some other lame excuse to get me out of this. I looked around the tired looking living room. The walls were painted a pear-lish looking white, there where pictures of my sister and I covering most of the wall. I looked at our old couch and small T.V. set. And I started to get that guilty feeling in my stomach. Then I looked at my sick mom, her usual warm brown eyes seemed tired and she looked worn out. And yet she had managed to give me the evil eye.

I felt myself giving in…._no don't look into her eyes! Opps! Damn it!_

"Mom..." she interrupted me,

"Ella it's just this one time darling, we really need the money and I can't show up looking like this" she pointed at herself. I looked at her, the tattered old nightgown, her bunny slippers that seem have to lost their original white color. Her hair looked like a birds nest, and the bags under her eyes seem to be growing darker by the minute.

"Just this once. Please?" I felt myself giving in.

"Fine mom. What is it that I have to do? Clean a house?" she smiled at me, giving me a warm feeling, and just for a second I remembered all those good times we had shared as a family, Me, Max, Ari, Mom and…Dad.

_NO. I will not think about it…_

"Ella?" she snapped me out of my internal discussion.

"Here is your uniform" she handed me a black and white maid uniform. And I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as I walked out of the room to go change.


	2. 1 Stupid Stove

**Hi guys! Its me Alex! **

**Hehehe well here is the first chapter hope you like! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MAximum Ride or the songs mentioned in this chapter :(**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

_Stupid stove….ugh….lousy piece of rotten garbage! I'm gonna kill you!..._

I had been mumbling threats to a particular stain on the stove that just didn't want to come out. I decided to take a break and wash the dishes that seemed to be piled high in the sink.

_This job better pay good, cause I'm about ready to put a sledgehammer through the stove. Maybe some music will calm me down. _

I took out my iPod and pressed the play button. One of my favorite songs immediately came up. I smiled. It was 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor. I don't know why but this song always makes me feel invincible, and it really pumps me up.

I looked at the beautiful kitchen that lay before me, it was black and white and so were all of its appliances. It had an island in the middle and in the far right corner there was a breakfast nook that looked like the dining room, expensive and probably untouched.

I started mumbling the lyrics as I attacked the dishes.

I was probably about half way done with the dishes when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Valencia….Valencia…hello? Why won't you answer me?"

I turned around to find a pale blond hair woman staring at me. It took me a couple seconds to figure out that this woman was talking to me.

"Who are you?" she asked starting to look a little worried, maybe it was the fact that she has an unknown 17 year old girl cleaning her kitchen, but I don't know it's just a guess.

_Oh right, I have to answer her_

"Oh I'm Ella" I smiled as sweetly at her as I could, "I'm Valencia's youngest daughter, she wasn't able to make it today so she asked me to fill in for her, I hope that's not a problem. I know she didn't really consult with you but we really need the money"

The woman's face lit up, and she smiled,

"Oh right Ella, yes your mother is always talking about you and who was it…Maxine. Yes that's about right" she smiled to herself.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to come in here to tell you that you are doing a great job, and that I will be back soon. I just need to run a few errands downtown. But I should be back by the time that you are done. If not my eldest son should be here and he will lock up."

She looked at me waiting… And I just stared at her a little confused. I bet the look on my face said _okay then, why are still here? Oh wait, is she waiting for me to respond?_

"…..oh, right well I'll just get back to work. Is there anything in particular that you would like me to do Ms. Johnson?" I asked as I studied her. She was wearing a blood red dress that stopped right above her knee. She had a gazillion bracelets and like five gold rings. She wore dark red lipstick and had icy blue eyes that complemented her pale translucent skin. She was quite pretty actually but she looked like one of those people you just don't want to mess with. Remind me to stay on her good side. Oh that might be a problem.

"Yes would you be a dear and vacuum all the rooms on the second floor and dust where it is needed? I must warn you about Zachary's room..." she took a minute to chuckle, "he is not the cleanest of all people" she frowned.

I let a smile warm my face, "oh trust me I think I can handle it, you haven't met Max" I rolled my eyes at the thought. Back in New York her room had always been a mess, so it wouldn't surprise me to find this boys room similar, I mean after all he is a boy. I have yet to find a clean, tidy, boy in this world.

She nodded, "okay then I will leave to it" and with that she walked out of the kitchen, leaving me completely and utterly alone.

I took a final look at the practically sparkling kitchen, my eyes roamed over the smooth clean counter tops, the now empty sink, and the shiny stove top. Yup you heard me right, I finally got the stain out, with a dangerous mixture of Clorox and Bleach. I do not recommend using the two together, unless you want a deadly headache….but hey; desperate times call for desperate measures. And believe, me by that time I was really desperate.

I sighed, content with my work, now it was time to go up stairs and vacuum the rooms. I made my way down the hall to the storage closet to pull the vacuum out and then traveled up the immense stair case and grumpily dragged the vacuum up the steps, one by one.

By the time I had reached the top I had already broken out a sweat.

_Stupid, heavy, vacuum cleaner… _I pouted to no one in particular.

I walked down the bare hall until I got to the first door. It had sparkly big pink letters that spelled out the name 'Angel '. I slowly opened the door and had to take a step back, there was just soooo much…PINK. The walls where painted a soft rose pink, all the furniture was white. There was a small bed in the corner, with…wait for it….a pink hello kitty comforter. In the left corner next to the window was a small white desk with a thin white lap top on it.

I tried my best to ignore the pink atmosphere that seemed to be suffocating me and vacuumed the room and dusted. Though it wasn't much work, seeing as that this little girl seem to like keeping her room clean.  
>After I finished her room, I tightly closed the door and made my way further down the hall till I came to another door that had the name '<strong>GAZZY <strong>' spray painted in thick black letters across the top. I guess this is Zachary's room? I opened the door and immediately regretted it. I swear I almost fainted from the smell….

And that's saying something, I mean come on, I'm from New York, and I know MAX.

I quickly recuperated from my earlier attack and opened the room again. _Oh jeez! What died in here? This one might take me a while. _

I took this time to look around the room; the walls were painted a hunter green. In the middle of the room there was a full size bed that had an army design comforter on it. The floor was literally covered by dirty clothes and trash. Candy wrappers all over the place. There were navy and National Guard posters all over one of the walls. In the corner nearest the door was a black desk that had junk all over it and an open black laptop. I sighed and decided it was about time I got to work.

I started by first going to open the windows, then I lit some candles, and through away the trash. After I neatly picked up all the clothes on the floor and folded them in nice piles and stacked them nicely on his bed. I dusted the desk and drawers. Lastly I vacuumed the floor, which by the way was now visible, the whole thing took me about half an hour to forty-five minutes. When I finished I admired my handy work and closed the door tightly.

By now I was exhausted and I didn't even want to know about cleaning another room but there was only one door left so I decided to go and get it over with.

When I reached the door, I noticed there was no writing on it; unlike all the other doors I had seen, this one was just plain white. I slowly opened the door to the room, just in case this one was also a disaster, only to be completely surprised again.

The room was remarkably clean, its decoration was simple and yet elegant at the same time. Two of the walls where painted a charcoal gray while the other two were a navy blue. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room that had a plain navy blue comforter and two white pillows. Above the bed, on the wall the name 'IGGY' was also spray painted in black. The carpet was clean and white and it didn't look like it needed to be vacuumed at all. The windows were covered by dark grey curtains that block the suns light. In the far right corner was a plain grey desk that held a silver thin looking laptop.

_Is it just me or do these people like buying their kids laptops….hmm…maybe they can adopt me for a week._

I smirked at the thought, _me a snobby rich kid? Been there, done that. Haha._

I was just about to plug in the vacuum when I noticed a sleek, beautiful, glossy piano to the right of where I was standing. Normally I wouldn't care for instruments except I play the keyboard so I found it fascinating that this person would play. But now that I think about it most rich parents make their kids take classes as a youngster right?

I ignored the sudden urge I had to go play the instrument and began to clean the already spotless room. As I cleaned, I turned up my music loud again and this time I decided to sing along.

_What? There is no one in the house right?_

To the song "Kwlng" by Linkin Park (**its the song that I'm listening to rite now =o) **in my opinion I like this version better. I sang my little heart out as I dusted this guy's room.

_There's something inside me  
>That pulls beneath the surface<br>Consuming, confusing  
>This lack of self-control<br>I fear is never ending  
>Controlling, I can't seem<br>To find myself again  
>My walls are closing in<br>Without a sense of confidence(rap)  
>I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take<br>I've felt this way before  
>So insecure<em>_….._

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in the door way stood….a cute guy?

What the hell!

**Hahaha okay there it is! **

**RnR? Please? tell me what you think :)**


	3. 2 Love Tonight

**Okay Guys! here is the deal-e-o! I know people are reading my story! But please i beg of you! Just one reveiw?**

**So I decided to put up the next chapter b/c i was like what the heck, might as well! but i need help! I feel like I just can't get Iggy's character down right **

**so be nice and review. Even if its just like "ehh it okay" or " it sucks!"**

**Now I hope it doesn't suck but...a screw it review! It will make me happy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 2

Iggy

I locked my Jeep Wrangler, and put the keys in my pocket along with my wallet. I made my way into the big empty house I call my own. As I was walking past the kitchen, the scent to Bleach and Clorox engulfed me; it was so strong I nearly choked. _God, Val really went crazy with that stuff this time._

I had reached the stair case and was about to go up when I heard….singing? What day is it today? Saturday? Angel doesn't have vocal lessons until Monday, plus it couldn't be her. This girl's voice is soft and high and….beautiful.

I started following the voice listening to the lyrics

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending _hmm… I've heard this before

_I felt this way before… _I followed the voice down the hall and stopped directly in front of my room.

_So insecure_… I opened my door to find a girl in my room jumping around and dusting my furniture. I must say it's a little odd. She looked around my age from what I could tell. She was still singing when she turned around and saw me. Her eyes widened with fear and she literally jumped up a foot and dropped the feather duster.

I felt myself smirk. She seemed to recover a bit and bent down to pick up the duster.

"Hi" I said getting tired of the awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm El…" She trailed off suggestively then looked up as if thinking over if she should tell me her name. Then it something stuck her. "I mean I'm sorry sir… You won't catch me doing that again"

"Umm…okay" giving her a confused look, why was she treating me like my father or master or something? _Oh she works for us, duh idiot! That would explain the ridiculous maid uniform my parents made our employers wear._

"Look you don't have to call my sir... It makes me feel old" I said smiling. "Call me by my name. By the way you have a beautiful voice"

She smiled sweetly, and wait a minute is that a blush? Her cheeks where tinted a light pink.

"Oh okay thanks, my names Ella and yours?" _Ella that's a nice name_

"My names…" I got cut off by my mother walking in.

"Jeffery? Jeffery? Are you home already? Did the girl leave? Jeffery?"

_Jeffery, oh lord how I hate, absolutely hate, that name! I swear as soon as I turn 18 I'm going to get rid of it once and for all. _I rolled my eyes as my mother walked into my room.

"Right here mother" She smiled at me, then spotted Ella.

"You are still here my dear?" _my dear? WTF? Since when does she call anyone my dear?_

_She doesn't even talk to Angel like that._

"Yes, I just finished up, and will be on my way. Thank you Ms. Johnson for being so understanding. Now if you excuse me I should go" Ella responded softly. She gave me a brief, sweet, heartwarming smile. _Wait what? Heartwarming? Really Iggy? Really? _Forget I said that.

And then she swiftly exited the room.

"Jeffery, what are your plans for tonight?" my mom said looking at me.

"I don't know I was going to go hang out with Nick and Tiff, why?"

I really had no plans what so ever so I'll probably text fang aka Nick and see if he and his sis want to hang out. But I know one thing for sure. There is no way in hell that I'm staying in this house!

"Oh no reason" she said, I was about to ask her why she was still in my room when, Ella walked in again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Johnson may I use your phone? I need to call my mom so she can pick me up." She looked at my mom hopefully.

"Why is your cell phone broken?" My mom responded harshly. I looked at Ella she was blushing again.

"No…I" this time I cut her off,

"Mother not every teenager has a cell phone" I rolled my eyes at my mother; she seems to think that because she is rich everyone else in the world has to be too.

"Here use mine" I took my phone out of my pocket and tossed it to Ella. I immediately regretted it; I had just got it last month. _What if she doesn't catch it? __I could always get a new one but it was the principle of the matter. _My thoughts were put to ease as she caught it perfectly.

"Nice catch" I said smirking, "nice throw" she smiled. She stepped out into the hall and called her mom. I could feel my mom glaring at me.

"What?" I looked at her; she just rolled her eyes and listened to the conversation going on outside my door.

"_Hi mom….yeah I'm done, tell max to come pick me up."_

…_. "She's still at work? What time does she get out?"….. "No that's in an hour and a half…..no it's okay I can walk….yes I am aware of that….no."_

… "_Fine I'll take the bus happy?"_

I looked over at my mom the expression on her face looked horrified. I can just picture what was going on in her head, as she imagines what a bus ride would feel like.

"_Okay I'll be safe…yeah, yeah….I love you too. I'll be home soon, bye" _she walked back into the room and handed me my cell phone.

"Thanks" she muttered,

"No problem" I looked at my mom. She still looked horrified. And I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. Ella was about to walk out the door when my mother called her back in.

"Ella? This is nonsense!" Ella looked at my mother like she was a mad woman. Maybe she was. I don't talk to her enough to know for sure.

"I can't let you take to bus! That would be just wrong. Nope I won't have it. Jeffery will take you." My mom said._ Yeah! Wait what?_

"What!" Ella and I said at the same time.

"Oh no Ms. Johnson it is a nice offer but I'm sure your son has better things to do."

_Well I didn't, but I still looked at my mom angrily. I didn't mind taking Ella home. No, not at all, it was the fact that my mom volunteered me for it that upset me. So I stayed quiet._

"No sweetie he doesn't. Now not another word! He is giving you a ride. And..." she thought for a second, "When did you say you got here?

"I got here on Thursday" Ella answered my mom.

"So I am guessing you haven't had time to get familiar with the town yet. Right?" Ella nodded looking a little confused, I wouldn't blame her any conversation with my mom was confusing, "okay then Jeffery?" _there goes that stupid name again!_

"Yes?" I asked her curtly. _I wonder where she is going with this..._

"Why don't you introduce her to your friend's take her out tonight and help her get to know her way around the town?"

_Crap. I guess I do have plans tonight._ I looked over to where Ella was standing. It looked like she was having an internal debate.

"Sure if she wants" my mom smiled and looked over at Ella. She reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt I guess" she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Okay then its settled!" my mother said as she walked out of my room.

"Okay let me just get some things." I said to Ella she nodded and started to look around my room. I grabbed my wallet that had money in it and shoved it in my back pocket. She was still looking around when her eyes landed on my piano. I saw that her gaze lingered there and couldn't help but ask,

"Do you play" she looked at me. Her face glowing….she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah, well kind of I play keyboard. Do you mind?" she said looking at the instrument.

"No go ahead" I, myself hadn't played it in months none of us had. My mother had always wanted us to be, how I should put it, musically gifted, so I took drum and piano lessons. Gazzy took guitar. And Angel took violin and vocal classes, but none of us played much though. I only play when she told me to.

She went to go sit and started playing the most beautiful melody I had heard. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched her play. She stroked each key with a passion that you could watch all day. Of course all good things come to an end right?

She finished the song and looked and me with an unreadable expression.

"So…"she trailed off, "you never told me what you wanted me to call you, Jeffery" she laughed and it was music to my ears. I gave her a sour expression and said,

"Ew no call me Iggy" I smiled at my childhood nickname.

"Iggy…hmm...I like it" she smiled at me, "it suits you."

I smirked, "well I'm ready let's go!" and I pushed her out the door. She laughed and walked down the stairs with me.

_I have a feeling I am going to love tonight._

**_There it wasn't that bad right? If it was tell me!_**

**_Review? please?_**


	4. 4 New crush

**hey guys! thanks to the 3 people that reviewed and like my story! Thanks for the advice! I will keep it in mind!**

**Emo Squirrel- It is an eggy story. There aren't to many of those, so i was like I'll write about it. I will try to add Fax in it, but i'm not very good at it. But for you I will try!**

**Alexadyne-thanks! I will try to use better Grammar and punctuation. Thanks for the review!**

**Toolazytologon- thanks for the review anyway! **

**I will try to make the chapters more interesting, but bare with me guys I'm still getting used to writing!**

**Now on with the story! oh wait...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MR**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Ella

As soon as I got into Iggy's car I was engulfed by his overwhelming sent. It's kind of hard to describe, it smells clean. Not the artificial clean, like febreze spray or something like that, but real clean….does that make sense? No, not really? Oh well, I tried.  
>I was a little busy smelling his car, when I turned at looked at him; he had an amused look on his face.<p>

_Damn it! He's already caught me twice today making a fool out of myself._

"Is something wrong?" he smirked at me. My face was burning and I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment. I cannot believe this guy caught me smelling his car. I mean, might as well tattoo the word "weirdo" on my forehead right?

"Um, no nothing's wrong… so do you know where I live?" I said desperately trying to change the conversation and make him forget about my earlier incident.

He nodded, "yeah I do I've dropped your mom off before, its in Evanswood right?" (**Evanswood is the city. Idk if it exist….too lazy to look it up )** he looked up at me, and for a second I couldn't help but get lost in those endless blue eyes.

"Right? Its in Evanswood?" _wait what? Is he asking me something? Oh crap! Answer him dork. He probably already thinks you're crazy._

"Oh yeah, it is." _Really Ella? That's the best you can do?_ I looked out the side window while I was mentally cursing myself for being a complete moron in front of him, as he pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. Through the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me. He mumbled something incoherent and shrugged, turning on the radio. He turned onto the freeway. I took a look at all the traffic.

"Looks like there was an accident" he said looking at me for a brief second, before turning back to the road. _Looks like the normal half hour drive is gonna be delayed. Great! Just perfect! *note sarcasm* Great I'm turning into Max._

**Iggy**

I was really getting tired of the silence in my car. We had been driving for about half an hour and I couldn't take it. Knowing that there was a pretty girl in here and not talking to her was just torture.

I knew she would see me look at her, her blushing gave it away.

I decided to break the silence. What to talk about….school! She has to go to school right? Everyone goes. How old is she? I think she said 17, but that could be just my imagination.

"So Ella..." I could see she was pulled out of her own little word as she looked at me, "what school are you going to?" She seemed to have to think about it for a second before she answered.

"I think it's called Westmont High School, so something like that. I start there on Monday" she pouted and I had to refrain myself from laughing at her expression. _Wait, did she say Westmont?_

"Did you say Westmont?" I asked her, she reluctantly nodded, still pouting.

"Why?" she asked

"Oh cause I go there." I stated simply like it was the most common thing in the world. _But hey to me it was._

"Oh really? I thought you went to Lincoln day or some school like that." She said. _Lincoln Day school is home to the snobbiest rich kids in the state, trust me I should know._

"And why would you think that?" I asked genuinely interested. She didn't seem like one to judge, but then again I have always been a horrible judge of character.

"Oh well…." She looked uncomfortable, "It's because, well, you obviously have money, and I would think that your parents would want you to go to a private school." She looked at me sheepishly.

I snorted, okay I'll admit it's not the best thing to do, and it sure as hell did not make you look sexy, but really come on! Do I look snobby to you? Don't answer that.

"Yeah I guess, I went there for freshman year before I decided to leave. It was a horrible experience, people there expect you to worship the ground they walk on. I swear I almost blew up the school. And truest me I do have the tools to do that" I smirked, and she burst out laughing.

"I never saw you as the blowing up your enemies 'type'" she smiled, 'I just assumed you were just another rich kid. I'm sorry" her face darkened a bit so I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Eh, it okay." I was about to continue when my cell phone vibrated. And I was not about to look at it after watching that documentary, 'death by phone' or something like that. Instead I asked Ella if she could read me the text message.

"Sure" she said opening the phone, "um it's from Fang, and it says 'R we still gonna hang 2nite?'" she looked a little uncomfortable. I really didn't know what I had planned; I mean I still have to take Ella out might as well hang with nudge and Fang too, right?

"Hey Ella is it alright is fang and his sis hang with us too? Your sister can come too. I'm sure she is home already." I told her.

"Yeah, do you want me to text him back?" she questioned,

"Yeah tell him I'll be there in a few."

"Kay"

**Page break**

We finally got to her house around 20 minutes later. I parked on the curb and turned to her,

"Okay so here is the plan. I leave you here so you can 'freshen up' or whatever it is that you girls do, while I go pick up my friends. I'll be back in about 45 minutes knowing nudge she will still be trying to decide what to wear" I rolled my eyes and smiled, " is that okay?"

Ella looked at me for a moment,

"Yeah that's fine, Knowing Max I'll still be trying to convince her to come by the time you get back. Thanks for the ride! See you in a bit!" she got out of the car taking her messenger bag with her and I rolled down the window and couldn't help but say,

"Make sure to try and look extra pretty!" She smirked and called back, "oh I don't have to try, it just comes naturally"

_Oh boy is she right._

**45 minutes later-**

I was once again parked outside of Ella's house this time to pick her up with Fang and Nudge, his adoptive sister. I honked the horn and looked up to what I assumed was Ella's window and saw her head poke out she smiled and waved and disappeared behind the curtain.

About a minute later she appeared outside her door step. My jaw dropped, she looked amazing. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt that was tucked into a black flowery skirt that stopped about an inch above her knee. She had black flats, and a black bow in her hair, which was now let down. I was speechless!

Behind her a girl with blondish hair came out, she was pretty too, but she didn't compare to Ella. I imagine she was her sister Max.

Max was wearing grey skinny jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was straight and had a red bandana through it. She walked with such confidence it made you want to run behind a rock.

I glanced back at my friends to see their expressions. Nudge was speechless for once, big shocker there! And fang looked amused, until he caught sight of Max. His eyes nearly popped out. Looks like someone has a crush!

Ella opened the door to my car.

_He might not be the only one._

**Okay so the ending was kind of rushed but it with get better trust me! so please read and review! its not to hard! \**

**Next chapter is good trust me. But i need reviews!**


	5. 4 they will remember tonight

**Hey guys! Its Alex again! thanks to you people who actually review! I mean come on Only 4 reviews! Can you give me more?**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! hope you like! And if you don't tell me what I can do to improve!**

**thankss!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing :(**

**On with the story**

Chapter 5

Ella

I stepped into Iggy's again for the second time tonight, this time his scent wasn't too strong. I could tell it wasn't all his. His clean smelling car now had hints of… Axe and is that Victoria's secret perfume I smell? I looked at the back seat and noticed a dark skinned girl sitting in the middle seat.

The girl herself was beautiful, and she looked young, maybe 15. She was wearing a short light pink skirt and cute simple white shirt with a cardigan.

Next to her was a boy that looked about my age, maybe a year older. He was cute, I guess, though I am not fond of his all black attire and mysterious looking ways.

I finally looked at Iggy, as Max got in the backseat to sit next to the dark haired girl who I assumed was tiffany.

I couldn't help but get lost in his piercing blue eyes that seemed to have little specs of white. I was mesmerized by his features. I could tell that he likes what I am wearing, due to the fact that he keeps staring at me. He smiled the heartbreaking smile at me.

"Well let's get a move on" and he pulled the car onto the road.

The silence lasted for about a minute before the dark haired girl exploded.

"OMG! That is the cutest outfit I have ever seen! And the purse genius! I never thought a messenger bag looked good, but you totally pull it off. I'm Nudge, you must be Ella! I love your name; I wish I had a simple name like that. Well I guess that tiffany is a simple name but still. Oh is this your sister?" she pointed at max and smiled, "hi! I'm Nudge! And hdiafu…." The last part was slurred because max covered her mouth.

I looked at my sister shocked she had the nerve to cover this nice girl's mouth.

"Max don't do that!" though on the inside I'm sure everyone was thankful they didn't have to endure anymore talking, but there is Max for ya. She does what everybody else wants to do, but they don't have the guts for it. Geez and I thought I talked a lot.

Max let out a content sigh, "thank god that's over, I was about to jump out of the car! My ear drums were about to erupt!" she said sarcastically. Through the corner of my eye I could see Iggy laughing and that Fang guy smirking, all while Nudge looked….dare I say, Ashamed?

Poor girl, "Max don't be rude! Don't take it personal Nudge, she can just be straight forward sometimes" she gave me a questioning look, "look at it this way, if Max likes you she will insult you whenever she can. It's just her way of life, that's why nobody likes her." I stated as a matter of fact.

Now I know what you are thinking, _how can Ella be so mean to her sister?_

But this is Max we are talking about, she will take this well, in fact I'm sure she will even encourage my sarcasm.

I heard Nudge gasp as I finished my sentence and Iggy laughed, while Fang chuckled. Does that guy ever talk?

"I beg your pardon! Au contraire little sis, everyone loves me!" I rolled my eyes as she continued; "our parents planned me, where as to you, mom said and I quote 'Ella was the accident'" I blushed. They had only said that once, and since then that had been my nickname that max used to annoy me, trust me it worked.

"Oh please they only told you that to boast your self esteem. Don't flatter yourself" I smirked at her. Her face contorted with anger. She hates to lose, too bad so sad.

"Ells when I'm done with you, your gonna wish…" Thankfully she didn't get to finish her threat because Iggy cut her off.

"We are here!" he said in a sing song voice that made us all laugh including Fang, which shocked us all.

We had arrived at a café that served 'great food' according to Iggy.

"This place is sooo great! They have amazing food and sometimes they have karaoke and people go sing on stage, though sometimes they suck! And there is always cute guys here from school. This is their 'hangout'. Omg! Ella Iggy told me you have an amazing voice! You should totally go sing!Yeah that would be awesome and..."

"Nudge! Shut up" Iggy, Fang and Max shouted at the same time. Everyone in the small café turned to stare at us. I just smiled at Nudge.

"Ha-ha okay I'll think about" I told her regarding the singing. As we got to our table we passed by some guys sitting down. One of them pulled out his chair and whistled, looking at Max and I up n' down,

"Hey Babe, Your lookin' mighty fine tonight. What do you say, you ditch those losers you came with and can hang with a real man? Huh, sweet stuff?" I saw Iggy tense up and Fang give the guys death glares that probably made them think twice.

"In your dreams jerk. I would rather pick up elephant shit with my hands than sit with you" I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to walk away. Though I could vaguely hear him whisper to his friends,

"Oh that one feisty! I'm takin' her home tonight" I rolled my eyes and snorted. Apparently I wasn't the only one that heard, because a second later Iggy was standing up and heading over there. I grabbed his hand before he got there and pulled him with me outside.

"Hey!" I tried to snap him out of it, "Iggy?" I grabbed his face in between my hands and stroked his cheek. He buried his face in my hands, and mumbled something.

"What? " I asked.

"Those guys are dicks, no one talks like that to a lady" he said looking into my eyes. My hands still on his face. It was so smooth and flawless. He started leaning down towards me. Oh my god is he gonna kiss me? But I just met him today. No. Yes….maybe? No. Before he could get any closer. A stretched up turned his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He deserved that much.

He looked a little surprised and amused,

"Thanks Iggy really. I appreciate that you want to stand up for me, it's really nice. But these guys aren't worth it, trust me." I smiled. I think I have a crush on him!

He sighed, "Yeah I know, I just hate it when guys do that" he got a hard look on his face.

"Whatever let's just go back inside and enjoy ourselves" I said smiling, as I took his hand and entered that café. The guys were gone. I sat down at the table.

"What happened to the guys?" Fang smirked and Max had a huge smile on her face. Oh no this can't be good…

"Lets just say tonight is a night they will always remember thanks to max." Fang answered.

Oh boy.

**Its a little short I'll admit, but for only 4 reviews its not that bad...**

**SO Review!pLEase?**


	6. 5 Yes they will

**Hey guys! I'm soooo happy I got 8 reviews for the last chapter! Yay! see that wasn't too hard right?**

**So now lets try to go from 12 to 17? thats not so much to ask for 5 reviews?**

**So many people wanted to know what Max did and I almost forgot to put it in! CAn you belive it? But no worries its in there, with my also lame atempt at Eggy and Fax.**

**-sighs- oh well I tried.**

**Disclaimer: she owns nothing :(**

**Read and review!**

Chapter 5

Max

Ugh I'm so sleepy! I might not make it to my bed….hmm that tree over there looks comfy. Yeah like that will ever happen! The day Maximum Ride sleeps in a tree is the day the world ends. Although people keep saying that it's going to happen next year, I don't believe in that crap and neither should you!

But anyway, back to the matter at hands, we just left the little café which I now know is called 'The Spot'. I'm serious, that is literally the name! I found that hilarious for some reason, and actually burst out laughing when Fang told me. He thought I was crazy, and I don't blame him.

Wait, what am I saying? I do blame him! It's his entire fault! Ugh, the way he looks at me, it makes my stomach hurt! Curse you good looking Fang!

_I believe the feeling you have in your stomach is called butterflies, _said mini-me. That's my name for my conscious, cute huh?

Put a sock it, I don't have time for this.

_You like him!_

No I don't, shut up!

_Why are you avoiding the subject then?_

Ugh, go away. I pushed the voice out of my head and took a quick glance at fang, who was sitting on other side of the car, he smiles. Iggy was driving and Ella was in the front seat.

I have to find out how she really feels about this guy, I mean she barley knows him and she already has the lovey-dovey look in her eyes.

_So do you…_ says my mini-me, but this time I just ignore it.

Iggy pulled up to a big looking house,

"Here's your stop, so get out!" he said smiling. Fang rolled his eyes

"Whatever Igster" he said gently waking up nudge and telling her to get out. Iggy continued

"Aww…I'm just kidding Fang you know I love you" he informed him.

_Okay….this is getting a little too weird._

"Ella! What did you do to Iggy? Maybe I should drive home." I said, looking at Iggy concerned.

Iggy smirks at me, "Har-Har, Max. Very Funny" I just look out my window and picture how nice and warm my bed must be, when I am suddenly pulled out of my trance by a voice calling my name.

"Goodnight max" fang was smiling at me. God he is so hot! Wait, I did not just say that! See I need my sleep, without it I'm delusional.

"Night Fang, night Nudge. Nice meeting you." And with that they closed the door and left.

**page break**

I looked out the window the rest of the way home. It only took about 15 minutes, but I was pooped and wanted my bed so I complained the whole way there. That seemed to really annoy Ella when I did that, which only encourages me more, since I find it amusing.

**Iggy**

We finally reached Ella's house, thank god too. I was about to explode. Max can be so annoying when she wanted to be.

"We are here!" I said as cheerfully as I could, just to hide the annoyed look on my face, "here let me walk you guys to the door." Ella smiled at my sweetly and thanked me. My heart almost leaped out of my chest, where as to max snorted and rolled her eyes.

I walked with Ella side by side as Max entered the house. We stopped on the porch, and Max looked at me expectantly.

"Well? You walked us to the house, you can leave now." She said looking at me. I looked at Ella and had to stifle my laughter. She had the cutest most annoyed look on her face that made me think she was about to rip Max's throat out.

"Give me a minute Max, I'll be right in" she said in a strained voice. Max just smirked and closed the door.

Ella sighed and turned to look me in the eyes,

"Sorry about max, she can also be a little annoying too" I shrugged and she smiled. Gosh she is stunning.

"It's okay, I have a brother and sister too, and I know how you feel" it was true too; Gazzy and Angel could get a little bothersome at times.

"Well thanks anyway, I had fun. Despite my earlier run-in with those jerks, but I think Max took care of them."

I felt myself tense at the thought of those guys; I just wanted to punch their lights out. Ella seemed to sense that and thankfully took my hand again. I love the way her small hand feels in mine, almost like they were meant for each other.

"Yeah, what did max do to them?" I asked, I probably didn't want to know, but curiosity got the best of me.

She shrugged,

"I don't know, but I am going to find out."

She smiled brightly. And at that I couldn't control myself. I started leaning in and so did she, I could feel my heart racing. What if she didn't want to kiss me? Well she wouldn't be leaning in right?

And just as my lips brushed hers, the door swung open. We each jump apart right away trying to hide our blushes. We looked and saw Max, already in her PJ's; she was completely oblivious to what we had come close to doing.

" Minute's up. Look Iggy, I like you, but its gonna be One in the freaking morning! Just exchange numbers already, and let's call it a night. Okay?" I looked over at Ella, and she looked PISSED!

"You seem to have forgotten, I don't have a cell phone." She said, looking murderous.

"Here" I said handing her my phone, "you can have this one. I have two, one for school and family and one for friends. I'll just tell everyone to call me on the other one." She took the phone and grinned, "And now you can call and text as much as you want, I'll pay for it"

"thanks." She looked down at the phone. Max just looked amused.

"Okay you got your phone, now say goodnight to the nice young man" she let out in a tired old voice that reminded me of my grandma. Ella just rolled her eyes and reached up and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I felt my face burn at the touch of her lips.

"Goodnight" she blushed and went inside.

**30 minutes later***

Man I'm tired too. I got home at around 1:30. I parked my car out in front and quietly walked up the stairs to my room, but when I opened the door I found a big surprise.

"Iggy where have you been? I've been waiting all night. We had a date remember?" said a sickly sweet voice that made me shudder.

"Cora? Is that you?"

**(a/n: I was gonna stop here but then I remembered everyone wanted to know what max did. Your welcome)**

**Max**

"Seriously max! did you have to be so immature?" Ella was in the middle of giving me the 'speech'.

" Did you have to cover Nudge's mouth, embarrass me in front of Iggy, and I don't even want to know what you did to those boys!" she screamed at me.

Oh those boys! I almost forgot about them. That was the highlight of my night. Aside from when Fang gave me his number.

*_flashback*_

"_Here" said Fang handing me a napkin with a number on it, "just in case you want to hang out or talk" he smiled and my stomach did the flip flop thing everybody always talks about. And for the first time that night I was really happy, but that never lasts right?_

_That group of guys that had checked out Ella and I got up and made their way over to our table. I could feel Fang giving them glares and actually saw some of them flinch, but it didn't seem to faze the head guy that had talked to Ella. He tapped me on the shoulder,_

"_Hey Blondie, where's your sister? I wanted to show her what the backseat of my car looks like" he said smirking and his idiot friends started laughing._

_**Yeah well let me show you what the back of my fist looks like, **__I thought, really wanting to teach this guy a lesson. But for once I decided to take the high road and ignore him….hahaha I had you going there for a minute didn't I?_

"_Look if you want to leave here with __**all**__ your body parts intact, I suggest you leave." I smiled at him sweetly. He just laughed._

"_Aww, what are you going to do kitty? Scratch my face and pull my hair?" he turned back to his friends and laughed pointing at me. _

_Did he just call me kitty? Oh hell no!_

"_Roar" he said in mock, while her put his 'paws' up._

_I smirked and got out of my seat and walked up to him till I was directly in front of him._

"_Look your pretty, but you're not my type" he said grinning. Oh he was enjoying this, but now it's my turn._

_I grinned looking him up and down, then looked to Fang who had on an emotionless mask and turned back to the guy._

_Before he could say another word, I punched him hard in the nose, enjoying the feeling of it crack._

"_Looks like pretty boy is gonna need another nose job." I said and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He kneeled down in pain. The owner of the café came out running, she was a pretty blond woman who looked to be in her late 30's._

"_Is there a problem?" she said looking at me harshly._

"_Yes, these guys here where harassing me and trying to get me and my sister to go home with them. I did the first thing that came to my mind. Of course I'm sure such a pretty lady such as yourself has had experiences like that." I said as sweetly and as innocently as possible._

_She nodded at me, "oh course sweetie, you did the right thing, and as for you!" she shouted at the boys, "Get out!" I looked at her._

"_May I do the honors?" I asked. She glanced at me and nodded._

_I smiled and clapped in a completely girly way and leaning down to the main guy who was still on the floor in pain. Wuss!_

" _Never call me Kitty again" and with that I picked him up by his ear, and pulled him all the way to the back exit and kick his sorry ass out, along with his friends._

_I came back to my seat completely unscratched and happy. Nudge and Fang just stared at me in complete awe as Ella and Iggy came walking in hand in hand._

_They both took their seats._

"_What happened to the guys" Ella asked looking around the room surprised. I saw Fang smirk and I could feel the smile on my face grow bigger._

"_Lets just say tonight is a night they will always remember thanks to max." Fang answered_.

_Hehehe yes they will :)_

**_Geez, Max is so violent! haha that was fun to write._**

**_OMG! who's Cora? the mysterious girl that appeared in Iggy's room at 1 in the morning?_**

**_You can find out! all you have to do is review!_**

**_P.S._**

**_i do need help with the plot and some ideas. So if you are willing to Help just say so in the review or PM me Please? thanks!_**

**_RnR!_**

**_Alex out- *_**


	7. 6 who is Cora?

**hey guys! Okay so I got 4 reviews and i thought what the heck! close enough.**

**So we get to find out who Cora is...Its a little boring I'll admit but its a filler chapter.**

**So Please,Please with a cherry on top Review!**

**Disclaimer: -sadly- she owns nothing.**

**ON with the story!**

Chapter 6

**Iggy**

"Cora? Is that you?" I asked knowing there is confusion written all over my face.

I quickly turned on the light switch. It was indeed Cora. You could just tell her blond hair in a neat bun, a fake flower in her hair. She was wearing a tight ugly lime green dress that stopped mid-thigh. In any alternate universe, any guy would love to have this beautiful girl in their room, but this is the real world and beauty is only skin deep.

I knew a side of Cora that nobody else knew, she was a witch and she herself knew it. We had gone out on a couple of dates before I realized she was completely insane. She is a snobby brat who gets everything she wants, and thinks that people who actually have to work for a living are below her.

"Iggy..." she whined, "I've been waiting for you all night! Where have you been? Have you been cheating on me? You bad boy! I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She winked at me and I literally almost barfed in my mouth.

"Cora, get out and go home." I said in a strict tone, what? It's the only way I can get her to listen.

"Now is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" she smirked. I looked into her golden green eyes.

"You are not my girlfriend, I don't even like you. How'd you even get into my room?" she smiled and shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe with the key your mom gave me." She gave that sick smile again.

That's right! My mom had been trying to get us together for ages now. I think it's just because Cora's dad is rich, but I don't care about that. My mom just doesn't seem to understand; ever since we broke up she has been trying to sneak Cora back into my life. It so freaking annoying!

"Cora, go home." I went over to where she was standing and pulled her off my bed. She giggled and took my hand. I sighed, _ugh what a drag._

I lead her to the door and gently pushed her out.

"Just leave" I said to her through my closed door. I heard her huff in anger and slam the front door as she left. It's a good thing Angel and Gazzy are at their friend's house. I quickly changed into my PJ's which consisted of sweat pants and no shirt, and got into bed.

_Great now my bed smells like her. _I thought, becoming more annoyed by the minute, thus making it hard to fall asleep.

_Think of your happy place, _now I know it sounds lame but it actually works. Soon my thoughts started to drift towards Ella. Any place could be my happy place, as long as she was there. And with that final thought, sleep finally came.

***the next morning***

**Ella **

I was awaken to the fire alarm going off and the burnt smell of toast.

I chuckle to myself; _looks like Max tried to make herself breakfast again. _I rolled my eyes, _when will she ever learn?_

I grumpily got out of bed and made my way to our small bathroom, which is oddly placed on the other side of the house. As I walked there I passed the kitchen and saw Max standing on a chair near the fire alarm fanning it with a dish towel.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" I said nodding my head and waving my finger at her, "Max I thought you would know better by now. Seeing as we've had to remodel 3 kitchens because of you" she rolled her eyes and flipped me off. Did I mention neither of us are good in the mornings? No? It must have slipped my mind…Oh well now you know.

It was true though, back in New York we had, had to fix the kitchen 3 times because Max had been stubborn and tried to cook, but that's Max for you.

Once I got to the bathroom and 'freshened up' I walked back to my room to get dressed.

_What to wear? _I looked at all the different boxes labeled 'jeans' 'skirts' 'shirts' and so on.

I finally decided on some blue Capri's that stopped right above my knee, with a yellow shirt that had a tan belt that went over it. I put my hair up in a messy bun and used a yellow flower. I reviewed myself in the mirror, _not too shabby, _I thought. I went to the kitchen where I saw an angry looking Max scraping the burnt part off her toast. I know what this means.

"Throw away the toast; I'll make us both something." She smiled big and flung the toast in the garbage can with amazing accuracy. I smirked,

"You where just waiting for me to offer, weren't you?" she grinned her toothy grin that was reserved just for me.

"Of course Ells, you know I can't cook worth crap" she stated. And trust me it's true.

I ended up making just the usual, eggs with bacon and a side of toast, not burnt of course.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after I had finished my food. Max shrugged,

"I don't know, anything I guess, I don't have to work today." She responded.

_Hmm….what to do, what to do? We could…go to the mall! Hehe._

**Max**

I had just finished my food, when I noticed an evil look in Ella's eye.

_Oh no….Not the…._

"The mall" Ella said excitedly. I groaned. _Why? Of all places, why there? God must hate me. It must be cause I punched that guy in the face, I didn't mean it god, honest._

_Oh man I hope I don't get struck by lightning or something, cause that was a complete lie._

_Listen God, if you were in my position you would have done the same thing. I thought to him._

_Okay I know, I was bad…what if I promise to __**try **__and not do it again._ I began negotiating with him.

"Max…? Hello? You in there?" a voice penetrated my discussion with God.

"Huh what?" a mumbled trying to remember what I was talking about. The Mall! Oh right.

I was about to protest when Ella interrupted me,

"Look Max, we'll only go for a little bit then we can do whatever you want. Plus we need some stuff for school tomorrow remember?" she said her face pleading me.

_Ah yes, school, the hell hole on earth. How could I forget?  
><em>"Ugh! Fine Ells I'll go." I grumbled and went to our room to change.

****3 hours and many stores later****

"Ella that's it! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted causing a scene in the store. What the hell is this store called anyway, 'Perky in Pink"? You have got to be kidding me.

She sighed and looked at me, then shrugged and said, "Come on then let's go to the food court." I looked around confused, did my sister just willing walk out of this store?

"Wait what? That's it? No complaining about how I whine too much? Or at least putting up a fight?" I asked shocked. She turned to look at me,

"Nope" she said popping the 'p', "to be honest I'm actually surprised you lasted that long." She said smirking.

We walked silently to the food court, and I suddenly realized I was starving. I guess shopping is good exercise. Huh, go figure.

We stopped at panda express and got our food then went to go sit down at an empty table. I was a little busy enjoying my food when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Fang in all his glory standing next to Iggy. Fang gave me one of his lopsided smiles, and I swear my heart almost jumped out of its chest.

He was wearing dark blue loses jeans and a tight black shirt that let me get a full view of those nice muscles. Yummy…I looked down to make sure I wasn't drooling over this guy. Nope I'm good.

He came and took a seat next to me, where as to Iggy, he took a seat next to Ella. Typical…

As he sat down he bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Aww…. How cute! Maybe he is not so bad after all.

"So where is Nudge?" Ella asked still blushing from Iggy. Fang answered,

"With Angel in that one store where everything is pink" he said with a look of disgust. He tried to take a piece of my orange chicken, but I smacked his hand away and glowered. He smiled at me, asking me with his eyes if he could have some.

"Nope, no one touches my food" I said and Ella just smiled,

"It's true, Max gets a little crazy over her meals" she stated and rolled her eyes.

"So Max, we did everything I wanted to do in the Mall, what do you want to do?" she said changing the subject.

_Hmm…what do I want to do? _Then it hit me.

"Do they have an arcade in this mall?" I looked sideways at Fang; he nodded curtly still eyeing my food.

"Then its settled, we, oh sister of mine, are gonna play laser tag" I smiled brightly and I heard Ella groan.

And mutter something like 'not again'. I laughed; let's just say she has always had bad experiences when it come to laser tag. Oh well. Fang was practically drooling at the sight of my chicken, and I had seen Ella give Iggy some of hers, so I decided to share with him as I continued.

"You guys can come too" I said pointing to Iggy and Fang. They nodded,

_Let the games begin…_

**Cora **

Ugh, I cannot believe Jeffery kicked me out of his house again last night! God he has got to get over it, he is just in denial, I will make him come around if it's the last thing I do.

Ha-ha he thinks I left last night! Ha I just slept in the car, let see where he goes today. I followed him silently in my white Audi A4; of course it's the newest model. He went to pick up his friends, what are their names? Nick and Tiffany? And is that his sister? They all got into his car and drove off.

I continued to follow him till we got to the mall. I got out of my car and parked it, then followed them into the stores. They dropped the girls off at the store, 'perky in pink'. Then continued to the food court.

I looked at Iggy's smooth face as he walked in and immediately recognized someone; he poked Nick and pointed over to a table that held two girls. One was dressed in a yellow shirt and tan belt with dark blue Capri's, while the other had on light blue skinny jeans and a cream colored shirt.

I felt my blood boil as I saw Iggy head over there, sat down next to the girl in the yellow shirt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I felt the need to punch something as I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

Oh so he found someone new huh? Not for long….by the time I'm done with her, she will be wishing she was never born.

And that is a Promise…

**Okay there it is! Sorry that there is 4 Provs. in the chapter but i wanted you to see everybody's thoughts.**

**SO REVIEW! Tell me what you think, Love it, hate it. let me know!**

**Kay thats it! till tomorrow!-**

**Alex out-**


	8. 7 who is Matt?

**Hey guys! Whoo-hoo! At 18 reviews! Can we make it 20? Not that hard I'm sure.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm tired and don't feel like typing…I'm just lazy..**

**But anyway, here it is!ta-dah!**

**Disclaimer: she still owns nothing.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 7

Cora

"Matt, what took you so long?" I told him give him the death glare that made him flinch. I felt myself smile; I always loved that feeling….the feeling of power over everything. He looked at me,

"So what do you want?" he said in a boring tone, "you know I'm working right?" I shuttered at the thought, _work? Ugh! What a dump of a life!  
><em>"Yeah whatever, I need a favor." I said as flirtatiously toward him. _Ugh, this guy is a loser. I can't believe I even talk to him. _

I saw something spark in his eyes, "s-sure, what do you want?" he stuttered, _wow, that was easy, figures. Any guy would want to have me, it's a known fact._

"See that girl over there?" I pointed my perfectly polished finger in the direction where Iggy was sitting next to _that girl_, whatever her name was.

"Yeah, I see her, what about her?" he looked a little confused.

"I need, you to find out everything you can about her. I want know her name, where she lives, what school she goes too, everything about her and her past." I smirked. _I'm gonna crush her, she going to regret she ever met Iggy and stole my boyfriend._

Matt

Cora got an evil look in her eyes. She kind of scares me, the way she obsesses over Iggy. It creeps me out. I will never admit it, but I kind of envy Iggy for having her love. He is missing out! If I had her love, I would never avoid her. She barley knows I exist.

I looked over to the table where she pointed her perfect finger; I looked at the table where Iggy, Nick and two other girls sit. They were pretty, cute even but they didn't compare to Cora's beauty.

"Which one do you want?" I said examining. She smiled knowing she already had me, I know she likes the feeling of power, I'm sure of it. She pointed to the one in yellow.

"That one" she said and she smiled a scary smile.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work" I said and she frowned and pouted.

"Where do you work anyway?" she whined, and I shrugged, and smiled.

"The arcade." She smirked. Okay….

Iggy

We all walked to the arcade, hand in hand, Ella at smiling at me. My heart leaped, but I am still a little confused, are we technically together or what? I mean we've almost kissed twice, I guess I'll have to ask.

We made it the arcade, and Matt greeted us.

"Hi guy's, how many?" he said smiling, Ella went to the front next to me and answered him,

"4 please different teams." She smirked at me and stuck her tongue out me.

"Is this a challenge I hear?" I play glared at her, she nodded solemnly at me.

She looked at Matt, and stepped back a bit. I looked at him, and he was staring at her, I could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

"Hey Matt, this is Ella Martinez. Ella this Matt Barren." She smiled and extended her hand, he took it and kissed and I swear my blood boiled. She pulled away and blushed, and I almost punched the guy. Only I get to make her look that way.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ella." He said in a…dare I say creepy voice. It sounded almost evil. I wonder if she caught that. He gave us the two different color vests, a green and red. I saw Ella take the green one and reached up for the same color but not before max stopped me,

"Sorry Ig, but to make this fair, I think it should be me and Ells against you and Fang" she smirked, but Ella disagreed. "I think it should be me and Fang against you and Iggy." She smiled and Fang just nodded in approval.

"And why is that?" Max glared at her sister.

"Is there a problem with that Max? What are you scared you're going to lose?" she retorted.

"Oh, okay…it on sis. Bring it." Max practically yelled. Ella just rolled her eyes in amusement to her sister.

"Oh righty then, let the games begin" I said as we walked into the dark room and got our guns. Ella stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me into the corner.

"Lets make this interesting" she said and she had an unreadable expression.

"Okay I'm listening." I said and she told me her plan.

**Okay that was it! So review! Please? Just 2?**

**Plus I still need help, so if your willing just say so!**

**Thanks, RnR**

**Alex is out until later :)**


	9. 8 Locker from Hell

**Okay so here it is, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I loved them. I wanted to put this up yesterday, but the stupid thingy was like 'lets make it hard for Alex today' and it did something with the site and it wasn't letting me log in :(**

**Quick shout out to my faithful reviewers! Your awesome! I love you and since this was meant to be yesterdays update I might post another chappie today, but i'm not sure...**

**So without further adieu. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: still owns nothing...**

Ella

I am completely tired!

We got home like at 9:30 pm, seeing as we have school tomorrow and mom decided to put a curfew on us. It wasn't too unreasonable, I mean considering we had gotten home at 1 in the morning last night…which she never found out about, so shhh!

After we had left the arcade, we went to go pick up Nudge and Angel, whom I met for the first time today, at the store that Max had made a scene at a couple hours earlier.

Angel is the sweetest girl I have ever met! She thinks that Max, Nudge, and I are the most beautiful girls in the world! How sweet! I literally hugged her when she said that.

Anyhow, after that we all went to 'The Spot', which believe it or not does have awesome food. We all ate then hung out there until we got up and went home.

So now I am here, lying on my bed waiting for Max to get out of the shower, thinking about today and the arcade…

*_flashback*_

"_Let's make this interesting..."I said trying to get his attention, Iggy smirked_

"_I'm listening" I smiled and whispered in his ear,_

"_Well… let's make a bet… the team that loses the first game…." I thought for a minute, "has to make or buy the other team lunch! And do anything the other person wants" I finished and I saw him grin, and nod._

_He leaned in and whispered in my ear, his breath was minty fresh and tickled my skin. I could feel myself melting._

"_It's on..." he smiled and walked up to meet Max and Fang who were ready to play. I slowly walked up to them, as Iggy explain what we had talked about. Max smirked and Fang looked amused._

"_Let's do this Ella" she glared at me playfully. I was ready; I nodded and pulled Fang with me to tell him my game plan._

_He looked at me amused as I told him my plan, it was risky but it's the only way to get Max,_

"_Okay so first we get Max out, cause she is a pro, we have to corner her. So I will lead her and you come up from behind and shoot her. Then whichever one of us survives goes after Iggy, got it?" he smiled and nodded._

"_Let's do this." He said and we high fived._

_We walked back to the center of the room and Matt stood by the door and wished us good luck. Suddenly the lights turned off and vibrant neon colors lit up the room. Fangs and my vest lit up a bright green as Max and Iggy's turned red. Somewhere in the room Matt shouted Go! And we all ran behind walls._

_I caught sight of Fang and he nodded at me, I sighed and went running out into the middle of the room. And just as I had planned I saw a red vest follow me, I turned briefly and saw Max running toward me, then at a short distance Fang behind her._

_I ran through the maze of neon walls and hit a dead end. This is it I thought, I turned around, and just as Fang called out to Max she made the mistake of forgetting about me and going for Fang. _

_Just as she shot him I shot her. I burst out laughing at her face, even in the dark she looked red and pissed._

"_Gosh damn it!" And Fang chuckled a little bit. I walked past her since I was still in the game I had to go get Iggy. Fang and I high fived again as I ran past him._

_I found Iggy at base on full alert, and I had to hold back my laughter. I mean just picture it, a 6'4 pale guy looking serious in a glowing red vest._

"_Iggy behind you!" I heard Fang say, which was incorrect, because I was in front. I watched as Iggy turned around, I took this time to jump out and yell, all while shooting him square in the back._

_The little laser sound went off, and Iggy turned around looking ashamed._

_Fang came out and smiled at me, I laughed._

"_Nice one, using your trust to get him." Iggy glared at his friend, though you could see humor in his beautiful eyes, and mumbled something along the lines of traitor._

_I turned my Attention toward Max, "well sis, we had a deal." I smirked, "what are you gonna make me?" she rolled her eyes_

"_You? nothing. You said the opposing team mate, you never said which one. I am going to chose Fang." _

_She smiled proudly, "Fine Iggy, what are you going to make me?" I said,_

_I had been hoping for Max to chose Fang so I could get more time to get to know Iggy, it worked perfectly._

_Iggy smiled a sly smile and winked at me, "it's a surprise." He said walking out the door to the arcade._

_*end flashback*_

And that's how I have a 'Date' with Iggy next week.

**Page break**

I got up the next morning at 6 to get ready for school. I usually wake up this early not because it takes forever for me to get dressed or anything, but because no matter how hard I try I never get max up on time.

I looked over at my sleeping sister, she seems so peaceful in her sleep, it kind of makes me want to leave her there.

Oh well….

"Max!" I yelled pretty loudly, it didn't seem to faze her. I walked over to her bed and stood on top of it and began jumping.

She mumbled something about an earthquake, but didn't wake up. I was getting frustrated, and went to the last resort. I quickly picked out my clothes which consisted of a cream colored shirt that had flower sequence on it and a plain black ruffled skirt that went right above my knee. I took some black flats out and put my clothes in the bathroom.

I stopped in the kitchen and got a glass of water and went to our room. I silently counted in my head and took a deep breath….-sigh- _1, 2,3,4,5,_

I poured the ice cold water over max, her eyes popped open and she looked murderous. I dropped the now empty plastic cup and run to the bathroom and locked the door to change. It must have taken Max a couple seconds for what I did to sink in,

"Ella! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed at me through the door. I laughed and finished changing.

I walked out carefully and saw Max waiting for me outside.

"Hurry up, we are late!" she yelled and pushed me out the door. I looked at her confused as I got into her car.

"Wait, what? That's it? No revenge?" I asked, remembering her earlier death threat.

"Yes, there will be, so watch your back" she said smirking and turning on the radio.

**at school**

"Ahh yes, Max and Ella here are your schedules" an older looking woman said handing us two pieces of paper.

"Here is also a map of the school so you won't get lost" she smiled at us.

"Thanks" I muttered and Max just rolled her eyes and walked out. I followed her down the hall to a row of lockers; ours were right next to each other.

I opened mine easily and put my stuff in; Max on the other hand was having a harder time. I looked at her as she muttered cuss words and threats and the locker, which suddenly shot open and almost hit her in the face. She looked mad, and shoved her stuff in there too. Then she noticed a note tapped to the inside of the locker door. She took it off and carefully read it. After a second or two of waiting she burst out laughing and handed me the note to read.

_Locker from hell is a bitch to open, and really unsafe_

_Don't stand too close or it will get you in the face._

_On the upside your stuff is safe and well_

_Curse you, you stupid locker from hell._

_I pity the next person who uses you._

_I know they are getting screwed too. - Nick Walker_

_Aka Fang._

I looked at Max and smiled. This is going to be a long year…

**Okay! There is! So review! Like my little rhyme? I did.**

**RnR!**

**again a little boring, but filler chapter! **

**RnR!**


	10. 9 In n Out Yumm

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! YAY... they were awesome.**

**Special thanks to DancingintheRayne and Integrity21 cause you guys are great for almost always reviewing and such :) I would dedicate this chapter to you guys, but it kind of sucks so next time I write something decent it will be for you ;)**

**Thanks to those of you that add me to your favs list, it feels great! but enough of my boring rambling...**

**On with the story!**

**Wait I'm frogetting something right?**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- do I always have to do this? I own nothing :/**

**now we may continue...**

Ella

The rest of the school day went on without a hitch, which is saying something; I mean Max has a bad reputation for getting suspended on her first day. It always has to do with some power crazy chick who is scared of being replaced as queen bee. Whatever…

By now it was lunch and Max and I were starving seeing as we didn't have time to eat breakfast, hmmm…. I wonder why? Max…

We got our food which looked to be some form of mystery meat, eww…

"Gross, I make better food than this crap!" Max said loudly as she sat down next to me. I smirked,

"Eh, I think they're about the same." I muttered taking my Spork and poking at it.

I swear I saw it move, "I think mine's breathing!" I yelled stabbing at it. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

I looked around the big lunch room to see if I spotted Iggy, Fang or Nudge. I just couldn't find them…oh wait! I think I see Iggy, yup that's him.

I saw him at the entrance standing with Fang talking to someone that looked familiar for some reason, oh I know it is that guy from the arcade, Mark or Matt or something. Yup that's him! They looked around as they talked, then Iggy saw me smiled and waved. I looked at him and waved back. Then I looked at Matt and waved.

He looked surprised, but he recovered quickly and gave me a small smile and wave. I saw Max give him a glare; she doesn't like him for some reason. She thinks he's a creep, she said something about how he looked at me yesterday for laser tag, I think she's still mad that **I **won!

After about 5 minutes of poking my meat I decided I would rather starve than die of food poisoning and went to go throw away my 'meat loaf'. Iggy and Fang came to our table, holding up two bags of In n Out. I felt my mouth water, yummy burgers!

"Something you should know about this school is Never; under any circumstances eat their food." Fang said smirking. And Iggy just nodded. He gave me a bag,

"here, for you and Max" I got up and hugged them both, well I tried, Iggy hugged me back but Fang just stood there like the emotionless beanpole that he is. Jerk, but if Max would have done it…

"thanks" I muttered to them and sat back down. Max just rolled her eyes and began to eat. It was so good, nobody talked during that time.

Once we were finished eating Max started the conversation with Fang,

"so, you're quite the poet aren't you?" she said slyly while looking in her bag. He looked at her confused, but recognition consumed his face as she handed him the note that we had found taped to her locker this morning.

"ah, I see you were assigned the locker from hell, Am I right?" he asked and laughed. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh, it was a little strange come to think of it.

She just pouted and nodded, I rolled my eyes.

"Awe yes, poor baby almost got hit in the face by the nasty locker didn't she?" she glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression and recall the event.

Iggy laughed too, "I remember last year when we first got our lockers, it did get fang in the face. Poor Fangy had a huge purple bruise on his face the first week." He pouted and pinched Fangs cheek, fang just glared and slapped the hand away.

And the conversation continued until lunch was over.

Matt

(**bold is txt message and **_**italics is his response.**_)

_she is here. _I sent the message and almost as soon as I closed the phone, I got a response.

**At your school? What's the name of it? **I thought for a second, is what I'm doing wrong? I mean I'm simply providing information that she could have gotten without me anyway right? There is no harm being done.

_The name is Westmont High School_

**Ugh, public school. Oh well see you tomorrow. **I reread the message in confusion, why would I see her tomorrow?

_What? _I sent her.

**Stupid, I'm going to be paying your school a little visit ;)**

Oh no this can't be good…

**oh no! what has Matt done!**

**wait who here likes MAtt? raise your hand!**

**I like MAtt, he is only doing this cause he likes cora .**

**ahh foolish love... anyhow...REVIEW! You know I love it 3**


	11. 10 Picnic

**Hey guys! I hope you love this chapter! its so romanitic, well at least to me it is so review! tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: still owns nothing...**

Cora

"What! What do you mean it's going to take about a week to transfer schools Daddy?" I practically yelled at my father, don't worry he is used to it already. We seem to have conversations like this with him on a regular basis.

"Honey," he sighed, "we went over this. You have to wait at least a week for your files to transfer schools." He said tiredly, "Why do you even want to leave Lincoln Day? Huh? Is someone treating my baby girl bad?" I could physically see his face swell up with anger.

_Ah there is the demanding dad we all know and love…_

"No daddy, of course not….I just wanted to get in touch with a more humble side and see how the other half lives." I looked at him straight in the eyes, and at the same time we both burst out laughing.

"Good one sweetheart, but really why?" he said wiping his eyes of tears,

"Well true be told, it's so I can be with a boy." I said trying to fake a blush. He smirked at me not completely buying it.

"Who?" he said in his 'don't give me b.s.' tone. I rolled my eyes at his face and expression.

"Jeffery Johnson. Remember him?" Recognition crossed his face.

"Ah yes, the rich kid…" he thought for a moment, "very well if my little girl wants to go to public school, she can. Let me see what I can do" And he left the room.

_Excellent…._

****Saturday****

Iggy

I got up in the morning remembering that today was my 'date' with Ella.

Well it really isn't a date, it's just a deal I made with her, a lost bet, but in my head it's a date so whatever.

Its 10:30 am right now I'm supposed to pick her up at noon, and make her lunch, and then we do whatever she wants.

_Hmm…I wonder what she wants to do… _my mind played through a number of various scenes. What can I say I'm a guy right? I wonder what Fang and Max are going to do?

Well no time to think about it, I got to get started cooking.

I hope she likes it.

****Noon****

I parked in front of Ella's house, and just as I pulled up I saw Max step into Fangs car and drive off, no doubt to a restaurant since Max can't cook worth crap. I laughed at the thought of her trying.

Ella got into my car and once again her beauty stunned me.

She wore a yellow sundress with white flowers on it, which stopped at her knee. Her brown hair was curled in delicate spirals that were loose, messy and yet perfect. She had a heart necklace and matching bracelet on.

"Where to?" she said looked around my car. She smiled when she spied the picnic basket in the back.

"We my, lovely dear are going to the park." I said looking at her, she blushed and looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in rolling down the window.

I started the car and pulled out onto the highway.

**(A/n: sorry! When I picture this, I see them on the PCH, windows rolled down listening to soft music and holding hands while he drives her hair blowing in the wind and he takes a second to look at her and smile. Aw… Simply Beautiful :))**

The car ride was silent but nice, like it wasn't awkward at all, and I loved every second of it.

We finally got to a nice park and got out of the car to find a nice spot to set up.

I choose a spot right in front of the small lake inside the park, and played the blanket down.

Ella immediately sat down and took out all of the stuff in the bag I brought which included plates, napkins, cups, and so on.

I sat down next to her and started to take out the food. I had kept it simple a sandwich, juice or water, chopped fruit, and for dessert we had a freshly baked apple pie, which I might add took me almost of the morning to finish.

She looked amazed, "you made all of this for me?" she asked.

I nodded, "yup" I said popping the 'p'. She smiled again,

"Wow, I think Max just gave Fang a coupon to Carl's Jr." she said and we both started cracking up.

"Well." I said as I started to serve her the food, "this is defiantly better than fast food." I handed her the plate and poured her some juice.

"Thanks" she smile and began to eat. I served myself food and also began to eat.

After a while we finished and just talked, I talked about my family and my mom. She still has to meet Gazzy; he really wants to know who the girl is who had the nerve to clean his room.

And she told me about her family, her parents are divorced after her dad cheated on her mom. She lived with him and Max for a year before both her sister and her decided to come over here and help out their mom. They have an older brother named Ari and he is currently studying something at NYU.

I smiled and the conversation kept on going like that, I would ask questions and she would answer or the other way around. Until she asked,

"So Iggy…" she paused, "that pie looks really good, can I have some?" I smiled

"Sure, I'll grab some in a minute." I saw her reach a cross and grab a small plate, then cut my perfectly looking pie and serve herself some. She took a bite and smiled,

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" she looked at me surprised,

"Oh I know, anything I cook taste good." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She sat closer to me so close our legs where touching. She looked into my eyes, our faces mere inches away, I felt my breath hitch and my heart started beating loudly in my chest, so loud I was sure she could hear it.

She was still looking at me and we stayed like that for about a minute before she realized and blushed looking away.

"You want to try some?" she asked her face still slightly pink.

"sure." I answered, I was expecting her to grab another plate and give me some but no, she took another fork and cut a piece of her own slice and fed ME! Like a little kid!

I didn't mind, I took her fork and fed her too.

We ended up finishing her slice, when we were done I put the plate aside and glanced at her, she was smiling.

"so…" we were still sitting close to each other it was making it hard for me to form a complete and comprehendible sentence.

"You won the bet, what do you want me to do?" I said leaning closer looking at her lips.

She leaned in so her lips barley touched mine, "kiss me".

I smiled against her lips, "gladly" I said pulling her closer.

**AWW... How cute! **

**Alright so next chapter I'll put what Fang and Max did...but I need help or Idea's help? please?**

**Anywho, REVIEW! PLease? If I get less that 4 I won't update! MAybe...**

**RnR!**


	12. 11 Slut? oh no

**Hey guys! You guys are AMAZING! I love you! In a non-creepy way of course.**

**Okay so I got a lot of great ideas and I didn't know which one to choose…so I'm gonna try to combine them. Wish me luck! **

**To my reviewers: keep'em coming, I love it.**

**Dark Angel 5120****- thanks! I will see what I can do about your idea. I'll try to put it in. Thanks for loving my story! And for being a loyal reviewer! I am sad to say that yes…Matt is a 'creeper' as you put it. :) But that is my fault right? **

**domo-the-brown-monster- bowling is a good idea, but I don't see how I could fit it in…I mean I could but I me and bowling have a 'complicated' relationship and I'm not too fond of it…but Have FUN!  
><strong>

**Bizzyb98- Thanks! I will keep working hard! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sarah Schrenker- that would be kind of cool, and since this story is about stereotypes and it is cliché that Max and Fang fall for each other right away, right? I'll see if I can, though I warn you now, I suck at writing FAX.**

**Moose- well, here is the next chappie! No pressure right? It just has to be awesome…hopefully it will be.**

**Rebeca- I really like your idea too! I'll see, I don't think you would find Cora at a place like Carl's Jr. But I'll see if I can add that part. :)**

**Okay…after a HUGE Author's note here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: …Still nothing…**

Max

I got into Fangs car not really caring where we went; I mean I'm just doing this cause I have too. Stupid Ella and her crush on Iggy.

Fang was looking at me with an unreadable expression,

"You look great." He said smiling looking down at my outfit.

Ugh I had let Ella dress me, nothing too over the top, but there was defiantly a difference in my attire. I was wearing a plain white shirt with a black vest over it; I had some shorts on, what it's freaking hot! They were comfortable actually and they weren't that short. I had my black converse and my hair was down in loose curls, with my sun glasses.

Needless to say, I looked hot! And by the way Fang kept staring he thought so too.

"So where to?" he said looking at my eyes now, I shrugged

"Where ever you want to go, remember I have to treat you though." I said, "And oh I have coupons!" I remembered eagerly and pulled out one of those huge books that have coupons for everything. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How about we just got to our usual place?" he asked, my eyes lit up.

"The Spot?" he smiled,

"The Spot"

****30minutes later****

We arrived at 'The Spot' and sat at our usual table and were greeted by the manager. She knew me already and seemed to like me ever since I kicked those guys out of her café. What was her name? Linda! That's it.

"Hey sweetie's what can I get for you?" she asked nicely, I smiled back at her

"I'll have a coke and a burger with fries." She nodded and turned towards Fang he looked at me,

"Same" he said she smiled and nodded then looked back at me,

"Hey where are the other three?" she said pointing to the empty chairs. I shrugged,

"Ells it with Iggy somewhere and Nudge is with her friends, it's just us today Linda." She nodded in understanding and left to place our orders.

"Look Fang I know I'm awesome and great and such, but you don't have to copy me biter." I said playfully, he rolled his eyes and looked around the small café and so did I.

I returned my gaze toward Fang who was looking longingly up at the stage, where some girl was currently making a fool of herself trying to sing 'I'm like a Bird' by Nelly Furtado. I just laughed when she tried to do the high notes and ended up shrieking instead.

Fang looked at me and I could see a challenge in his eyes,

"You know it's rude to laugh at people." He said smirking,

"Oh I'm not laughing at her, I'm laughing with her." I said sweetly, "plus it's kind of hard to not laugh, I mean are you deaf." He rolled his eyes at me for the millionth time today.

"Like you could sing better." He said flat out, and I swear I almost punched him…Jerk…hot jerk…but still a jerk!

"Oh yeah, watch me" I said, "but wait you have to do it too." I smirked. If I have to go up there he does too.

"Fine" he said aggressively, but I could see humor in his eyes. I got up and made my way up to the stage which was now empty.

Which song should I do? My mind was reeling as I tried to think of my favorite songs. I had just discovered a song I liked after watching a benefit to raise awareness of child abuse, so I decided to sing that one. Even my sister liked it; she said it was a hauntingly beautiful song.

Ooh and they have it to. I choose the song and went to stand in front of the mic.

**(I suggest you listen to the song while you read, it make it funnier, is that a word? Hmm…)**

"Hi guys, the song I am going to sing is called Monster, by Meg and Dia."

The instruments started up and I felt myself get lost in the music

_His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something_.

I shook my head when the drums came in

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

I lowered my voice and looked straight into Fangs eyes as I sang the next lines.

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<em>

The beat got stronger and I started jumping around the small stage, I heard a couple people clapping and whistling. What can I say I really get into music.

_That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain<em>.

This part always gets to me, I know this really happens in real life, and I wonder if that is how these people really feel. I looked around the room again feeling eyes on me.

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

I started jumping again while I sang_  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here.<br>Looking through the windows.  
>I will.<br>Hear their voices.  
>I'm a glass child.<br>I am Hannah's regrets_.

I looked around while the music played, my eyes catching Fangs. He looked amused at me clearly not paying attention to the lyrics. In the corner I saw a girl walk in to the café. She was a blonde and had on a skimpy pink dress. Her eyes lit up as she saw fang and started to make her way over.

I sang low again, then fast as the music increased in tempo.

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<br>There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah<em>

I finished the song and people got up from their seat and clapped for me!Yay! In your face Fang! Some guys in the back whistled and whooped.

I made my way back to my seat, that blonde girl hadn't made it here yet because she was stopped by a girl who was currently pointing at me, how rude, whatever. I turned to Fang,

"Your turn" I smiled he sighed and got up out of his seat making his way to the stage.

Fang

I sighed and made my way up to the stage, I had been secretly hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but a deal is a deal right?

Max had been great, wonderful and she looked so beautiful singing. Her eyes had shown a deep intensity towards the music. The song she sang was sad, I had heard it and the story behind it, not a happy song. I got to the stage and choose my song but they didn't have it. Darn it! It that a guitar in the corner? Yep.

I went to the corner and grabbed the guitar, and took the stool and bought it up to the mic.

"Hi guys, I'm going to be doing the song Curl up and Die, by Relient K and since they don't have it in the machine I'll play it"

I began stoking softly playing the right cords and began to sing looking at Max every so often

_I don't like the steps I took  
>to get to look<br>into your deepest feelings_

I don't like the place I'm in  
>Headspace within the hardwood and the ceiling<p>

_Cause if I'm restless  
>Then why do I<br>I want nothing but to rest my soul_

And I don't get this and I know why  
>You see sometimes things are just beyond control<p>

But I don't mind  
>But I'm not surprised to find that you do<br>I'm not surprised to find that you do  
>I know you do<p>

And I feel fine  
>But I know the same does not apply to you<br>I know the same does not apply to you  
>So I guess that I'll curl up and die, too.<p>

Clinging to the remnants of perfection  
>Like most do after they break it<br>Not knowing which directions the correct one  
>Do I discard or remake it<p>

Cause if I don't know then I don't know  
>But I may know someone that knows me more than I<br>And if I somehow could rest this soul  
>Maybe control could find its way back to my life<p>

But I don't mind  
>You see I know that I have done all this to you<br>To you

Yeah I'll curl up with you  
>Until I die with you<p>

_[3x]__  
>Yeah I'll curl up with you yeah my baby, yeah my darlin'<br>Until I die with you..._

I finished the song and people started to applauded me. I smiled and nodded and made my way back to the table. Max looked at me shocked,

"Wow" was all she could say. I smirked,

"What do you say we leave?" she smiled and nodded, I left the money on the table and we got up and where about to walk out the door when I heard it,

"Nicky! Where do you think you are going? Leaving with the slut? Figures.."

I looked at Max, she was red with anger,

Oh crap…

**oh No who is it? Sorry I wanted to make this chapter longer but i have some stuff to do and can't..**

**oh well, next chapter we will see what happens on the rest of Fang's date and Iggy's too!**

**Review and give me Idea's! thanks! bye!**

**RnR!**


	13. 12 The fight

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry! I've been lazy! Now I truly know how those author's who don't update for months feel. But on the upside, here is the new chapter or at least a small one! Yay! Now you don't have to kill me :) win, win situation.**

**Check out my new story! "The Constantly Forgotten" It may not make sense right now, but the title actually has something to do with the story ;)**

**But any who, review!**

**Disclaimer…nothing…**

Iggy

I felt my lips tingling as I continued to kiss Ella, I just can't describe the feeling. Trust me though, it feels amazing. I moved my lips against her and she moved her hands to my neck slightly pulled my closer and I felt myself smile.

We continued like that for about another minute, before we pulled away. We both took in a ragged breath. I just stared at her, my thoughts slipping out of my mouth,

"You look breathtaking, literally" she blushed and leaned down to plant another kiss on me when her phone began to ring. She sighed frustrated and I laughed at her expression, she took her phone out, which used to be mine, and answered it

"Hello?" she looked around the park, "Max? Is that you?" she sounded worried and my heart skipped a beat. _Was she in trouble? Did she pick another fight?_ I listened on,

"Max, calm down. Take a deep breath… Geez don't yell at me!...Okay where are you?" she continued to look around.

"Okay where is Fang?" …. "He's not there! Well, where the hell is he?" she got a panicked look on her face and I quickly started shoving things in the basket. She got up so I could roll up the blanket.

"Max we are coming….No you stay right there! Maximum Ride, I swear if you move, I will personally make sure you won't be able to sit for a week…yup that's how bad I'd whoop you." I rolled my eyes as we got to the car and got in.

"Max just stay, okay? Just…stay" she hung up and I looked at her worried. She shrugged,

"I don't know Iggy, she won't tell me what happened." She sighed and looked out the window,

"She said something about Fang leaving, that they are both fine. Blah,blah,blah… I didn't hear the rest." I looked at her confused what could Fang have done? He really likes Max, he's head over heels…unless…no it's not possible. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

"Where are they?" I asked Ella, she looked at me

"She is on the corner on fifth and Walnut, and I have no idea where he is." she looked disappointed.

She wasn't too far from us, maybe ten minutes. I took Ella's hand and squeezed it she smiled.

We got to our destination and saw Max sitting on a bench waiting for us. She got in the car and we drove off silently.

**30 minutes later**

I parked in front of Ella's house and Max stormed off into the house, I looked at Ella as she looked longingly at her sister.

"I wonder what Max did?" I thought out loud and instantly regretted it,

"She did?" Ella looked at me slightly confused and offended. She went on,

"How do you know he didn't do it?" I rolled my eyes and apparently that wasn't the best move.

"Ella, this is Max." I pointed at her house, "She always does something, that's just how she is. She is the one who picks fights and starts crap with people. Remember the Guys?" I said. She looked mad, oh no.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way about my sister." She said bitterly, " I'm sorry that the fact that she tried to defend me embarrasses you. I'm sorry, I really am. Goodbye" And with that she got out of the car and slammed the door, she ran up the steps her yellow sun dress flowing behind her.

_Wait! What the hell just happened?_

**Hahaha Okay I'm sorry! I know it's short! But if I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow! That's right! I promise.**

**Haha okay so I need Idea's again, what do you think should have happened between Max and Fang?**

**RnR, you know I love it! If I don't get many reviews I won't update!**

**So you know the drill, press the button!**


	14. 13 Explain this

**Okay Guys I'm sorry for not getting this to you sooner, but like I said things came up :(…**

**But it's here now!**

**Enjoy! The song I used is called 'over my head (better off dead)' by Sum 41. I love it and most of it fits in with how he is feeling, so listen to it while you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or MR…yet…**

Iggy

I sat in the car as I watched Ella run into the house and slam the door behind her.

_What I hell did I do? I just said what was on my mind, isn't that how relationships work? It's not like I was talking about her right? Ugh, girls are so confusing._

I hit my head against the steering wheel and hated myself for offending her or whatever it was that I did to her, I honestly am not sure.

I put the car into drive and started on my way home, but I got the red light.

I ran my hands through my hair and decided that maybe some music would do me good. I put it on an alternative rock station and drummed my fingers to the catchy beat as I listened to the song.

At first I didn't pay attention but soon I realized that it kind of applied to me.

_What happened to you  
>you've played the victim for so long now in this game<br>what I thought was true  
>is made of fiction and I'm following the same<em>

This has nothing really to do with me; Ella has been real with me since the beginning. I doubt she ever lies.

_But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in  
>I'm not sure where I should begin<br>I'm fallin'  
>I'm fallin'<em>

Yeah this sure feels like me, I have no idea what the hell I said that pissed her off so much. It's so frustrating!

_Now I'm in over my head  
>with something I said<br>Completely misread  
>I'm better off dead<br>And now I can see  
>How fake you can be<br>This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

Hell yeah! This is exactly how I feel! By look she gave me I think she wanted me dead. She just misunderstood me, that's all. But she certainly isn't fake and she isn't a hypocrite that I know of.

_It's none of my concern  
>Don't look to me because I don't believe in fame<br>I guess you never heard  
>I've met our makers they don't even know your name<em>

But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
>I'd say my time has served me well<br>I'm fallin'  
>I'm fallin'<p>

Well, I should have just let her be, I didn't have to voice my opinion and it really was none of my concern. I know one thing is for sure I am not going to give up and I will certainly not say goodbye.

_Now I'm in over my head  
>with something I said<br>Completely misread  
>I'm better off dead<br>And now I can see  
>How fake you can be<br>This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

I mean it doesn't matter what I said now, I'm still screwed if she won't talk to me.

_This came long before  
>those who suffer more<br>I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare_

This does feel like a nightmare, one minute I'm kissing her, the next she is slamming the car door in my face.

_What's with my disgrace  
>I lost the human race<br>No one plans for it to blow up in their face_

Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
>Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces<p>

Oh it feels like something just blew up in my face, and trust me I know what that feels like.

And I know for sure I am going to have to work hard to win her back.

_Now I'm in over my head  
>with something I said<br>Completely misread  
>I'm better off dead<br>And now I can see  
>How fake you can be<br>This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

_Over my head  
>Better off dead<em>

Over my head  
>Better off dead<p>

ALRIGHT!

I may be over my head; by I am NOT better off dead.

And as soon as I get home I am going to fix this…

Ella

Ugh, he just makes me so mad! I can't believe he thinks that of Max! She stood up for me, and defended me. I ran up stairs to my room to find Max on my bed with a huge tub of rocky road ice cream. She patted to empty spot next to her and held out a spoon. I smiled at her and sat down.

I wonder why chocolate and ice cream are the first things girls grab when the feel sad. Why don't we go for celery?

"So…" I looked at Max, "what happened between you and Fang?" she shrugged and continued licking her spoon. I took it away and made her look at me.

"You don't get this back until you tell me." She looked longingly at the spoon and ice cream. And sighed in defeat,

"Fine, we went out to our usual place to eat." I looked at her and asked.

"The spot?" she nodded and continued,

"Yeah and things were going great, we sang and ate and when we were about to leave one of Fangs old girlfriends shows up and call me a slut."

Oh no…

"So naturally I go up to her to defend myself, but Fang just pulls me away and we go outside. So I let it go, then he says that you and Iggy will probably stay out for a while longer since Iggy really likes you and asks if I want to hang at his house for a while."

I looked at her a little surprised did me and Iggy take that long?

"So you went to his house?" she nodded again, I urged her to continue,

"And?" she kept going but instead of looking at me she looked out the window,

"so when we got there we hung out and if you remember his house is huge, so he gave me a tour and then I found out that he and Iggy are like the richest guys in southern California" she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes,

_If only they knew…_ she burst out laughing and continued,

"So yeah then he showed me his room, the music room, and his little arcade in there, we started playing the Wii and you know how I get, very competitive." I rolled my eyes, yes she does.

"So I was totally whooping his but in tennis, and I was doing a little victory dance when I tripped and landed on him. And dhkjfh…" she muttered that last past and I didn't understand her,

"What?" she looked away,

"Mhybeissd" she said again, she was starting to annoy me. So I pulled her head so she was looking at me and told her to say it again.

"MAYBE WE KISSED!" she yelled at me. I smiled and clapped my hands. She was blushing and let me tell you this, Max NEVER blushes. But then it dawned on me…

"Do not tell me that, that is the reason you called me!" I told her thinking back to my previous argument with Iggy.

"No let me finish, so he kissed me a couple times before I could realize what was going on. So when I finally saw what I had done I panicked and ran to the bathroom." I looked at her, she always runs, I have come to expect this.

"I was freaking out and I was confused. But then I decided that I liked him a lot and I would give it a chance." I jumped up and down and clapped my hands! Yay!

She shook my shoulders and sat me down,

"I'm not done, so after that I decided that I really, really wanted to date him. So I got out of the bathroom and went to his room to apologize and when I opened the door I saw him making out with another girl on his bed." She looked heartbroken.

"So I ran out of his house and called you from the corner. And that is why I NEED that spoon." I handed her the spoon and lay back on my bed.

She smirked at me, "now it's your turn, don't act like I didn't hear you yelling from the car and slamming doors. Spill..." and I told her everything.

When I was done, she patted me on the back and got up to take her stuff to the kitchen.

My phone started ringing so I answered it,

"What do you want Iggy?"….

**Oh snap! What is he going to do? What is Fang going to do? We'll find out next time.**

**Thanks for the ideas and forgiveness.**

**I love grapes too!**

**Sorry again I'll update soon.**

**So review!**

**Alex out~~**


	15. 14 This is what REALLY happened

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and all that awesome stuff you do :) so no one won the sneak peek because NO ONE helped me!**

**I'm not complaining though because I got some reviews :) So you all are forgiven.**

**I'm going to be SUPER busy this weekend and next week because I have state testing and school stuff. You all know the drill, so if I don't update fast enough don't get impatient. On the upside if you review I MIGHT be able to blow off a day of studying and write a chapter ;) and if you help me with some songs I'll give you the preview.**

**But any who! This chapter was hard for me so, enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing…**

**Y ahora vamos a continuar con la historia! ****Hehe Spanish!...**

****Takes place on the day Fang and Max were on their date***

Cora

What time is it? I was parked outside of Nick's house waiting for him and that Ella girl's sister to get back from their _date_. Ugh, how disgusting…. Just touching a low life like that gives me chills.

I wonder how they can take it. Being around someone who is so different from you it's insane! If you ask me Iggy lost his mind the day he said he never wanted to see me again. He is delusional; I mean who wouldn't want me?

Just to prove my point I took out my mirror and examined myself, yup just as beautiful as ever…

I looked down at my watch, 2:30 they would be finishing up by now and as if Stacy read my mind my phone vibrated. **(Text message in bold)**

**They just left the café. Is everything ready? **_**(She was the one that call Max a slut)**_

I had sent Stacy to follow them and text me when they leave. They of course had to leave right now! Ugh, where the hell is that girl! She was supposed to be here an hour ago so we could go through the plan…

A pink dodge Charger parked right in front of me and a girl in a flimsy pink skirt and a loose fitting white shirt got out. Her red hair was combed back in a low side ponytail. **(A/n: I gave her red hair because in the reviews you guys gave me, you automatically assumed in was red. So there you go :0)**

She gave me a sly smile and got into my car through the passenger side,

"So I'm here. What's the plan?" I rolled my eyes at her eagerness to sabotage a perfectly good relationship in order to help me win Iggy back.

"Well," I began, "We wait for them to get here to the house give them some time alone together and then…" I continued explaining to her and her eyes got wide in amusement and she nodded,

"This is going to be fun." And right on time, Nick and that girl walked down the street and into the house.

Let the sabotage begin…

Fang

I sat there staring at Max in awe…

She is just so brilliant and smart and cunning, she blows my mind away. Not that I would ever tell her that.

So we were currently deciding what to do when her eyes lit up as she saw my Wii console.

I felt myself smirk as I looked at her,

"You wanna play?" she rolled her eyes in the 'no duh' form and nodded vigorously,

"Oh no Fang I want to sit here and stare at you all day." I smirk as tempting as that sounds sooner or later I'm gonna get bored. I just rolled my eyes to her amusement and went to get it set up on the flat screen TV that took up most of the wall, I don't mean to brag, but yeah it's that huge.

Once I was done she grabbed the controls and handed me the one with the black cover on it, figures… am I that predictable?

We played for about half an hour, give or take. Now this might come as a shocker to you so brace yourself, Max is SUPER competitive!

Another newly discovered secret is that I now know I suck at Wii tennis. I really was trying my hardest to beat Max, but she was good in the end I won about two out of thirty. Yup, that's my ultimate low.

I looked around and saw Max doing a small victory dance which consisted of jumping up and down and doing the running man. I can tell you right now this is defiantly YouTube worthy, and the fact that she was now 'dancing' over a loose cord on the floor made it funnier. I just counted in my head, waiting for her to trip and fall so I could help her up. _1…2…3…4…5…6… _and just as I got to seven it happened, just not how I expected.

Instead of falling flat on her butt like I thought she would, she tripped and landed right on top of me. Not that I was complaining, this is probably as close as I'm going to get to her in my life time.

I looked up at her flawless face and saw that she was blushing madly and had little wisps of hair in her face. My hand automatically moved on its own, only to push away the strands of hair, and it lingered there on her cheek. Then very slowly I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her.

It was a slow innocent kiss, and yet it was perfect. Soon she was kissing me back and my mind was spacing out.

We stayed like that for about a minute before I had to pull away from lack of oxygen. She smiled down at me, her face glowing. Then her eye brows scrunched up and I had a feeling she just realized that we had shared a kissed.

With that in mind she got up with amazing speed and bolted out of the room and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

I sighed, what had I done wrong? Maybe she just doesn't like me that way…

I was about to go apologize for my stupidity when the door bell rung, it might be Nudge so I went to go get it only to be surprised at who was in my door way.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here?" I looked down at my Ex-girlfriend, if I could even call her that. I had only gone out with her once, and I only did it as a favor to Iggy who happened to be dating her sister, Cora. **(Does that clear things up?)**

"Oh Nick! Thank god your home!" she hugged me in a tight embrace and I just stood there motionless.

WTF is she doing here? She's going to ruin my time with Max!

I repeated my earlier question, seeing as she hadn't answered it yet, she looked at me and I could see through her fake green eyes. They were contacts, figures…

"I got in a fight with my stupid sister, and she left me on the corner over there." She pointed a polished finger towards the corner of my street, "So now I have to wait for my parents to come and pick me up, can I wait here, thanks!"

I didn't even get to answer her seeing as she just walked in my house and made her way to my room, how she knew which one it was kind of scared me.

Once she got there, she started to look around on my walls and bookshelf. I just took a seat on my bed and watched her silently.

Suddenly out of nowhere she was on me, straddling my chest and kissing me, it was horrible!

She tasted of cherry lip gloss and her smell was enough to make my barf. I tried to gently push her off, but this crazy chick was freaking strong!

Then I faintly heard footsteps coming down the hall and my door burst open,

"Fang, I'm sorry…" it was cut off as she gasped and saw the scene before her,

Oh shit, max…

**Okay there it is guys! That's what happened! Okay so if you review and give me idea's about songs for the flock and stuff, I'll give you a preview of what happens tomorrow, while everyone else will have to wait till next week! **

**It's your choice,**

**Let me hear your voice!**

**Questions: Do any guys read this? Just wondering…**

**RnR!**

**Alex out~~~**

**:)**


	16. 15 mens handbook

**Hey guys! So this is the new chapter, Yay! Tell me what you think!**

Iggy

I took out my phone and dialed Ella's number; my hands were shaking and had to constantly ask myself why? I didn't do anything wrong…I think.

And this, my friends is why all men should have a relationship handbook. So that I could go back to the moment where I apparently made a mistake, take out my magic remote and pause time and take a look at page 203 and read the following:

_HOW TO AVOID A FIGHT_

_TIP 1: THE WOMAN IS __ALWAYS __RIGHT, IF SHE SAYS IT'S YOUR FAULT TAKE THE DAMN BLAME AND WALK AWAY._

_TIP 2: ALWAYS APOLIGIZE FIRST, EVEN IF IT IS NOT ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. She wants you to do this._

_TIP 3: NEVER DISS ANY OF HER FRIENDS UNLESS THEY DISS YOU FIRST. THIS INCLUDES FAMILY .Don't be stupid, it might insult her instead of her family._

_WARNING! THESE TIPS MAY NOT WORK IF YOU HAVE AN INCREDABLY SMART GIRLFRIEND, IN THAT CASE JUST SMILE AND NOD AND __**DON'T SAY ANYTHING!**_

Yup, you can totally tell a guy wrote that, but back to the matter at hands.

The phone rang about three times before she answered,

"What do you want Iggy?" she practically yelled into the receiver. _What no hello?_

"Ells will you just listen to me?" I pleaded; I need to have her by my side. I felt so empty without her.

"No, you have nothing good to say about me or my family." She said and hung up on me. I could tell because there was momentary static and the operator went off.

I threw my phone at my bed; I have to get her back. I lay back on my bed trying to come up with different tactics. And here is what I came up with:

Flowers and chocolates-_but this is greatly over used and Ella deserves something original_

Jewelry-_but she doesn't seem to into that, plus she might think I am trying to buy her back with gifts and I do not need that._

A song- _once again greatly over used, and I'm not about to hull a heavy ass piano out to her front porch and sing her a song, only to have Max come out and throw a bucket of water in my face._

_Nothing… just walk away from the relationship and pretend it never happened._

Pfft, like that's going to happen!

I made up my mind, now I just have to find away to get her over here and alone with me. And I knew just the way.

"Mom!" I called her from the intercom placed in the hall, what can I say? It's too much effort to have to walk up the stairs to their room. We have three levels and the whole top floor is theirs.

"Yes Jeffery?" I groaned there goes that stupid name again!

"Mom, do you think you can have Val's daughter come clean again? I really liked how she cleaned the rooms." I said hoping my mom would buy it and not ask me anymore questions. And just my luck…

"Funny you mention that because she was going to come tomorrow. Her mom had something to do and was sending her over." Yes! Perfect. Now all I have to do is wait.

**the next day***

Ella

"What? I have to go over there again and clean? Can't you just send Max?" my mom looked at me sternly and I felt myself shrink.

"Now Ella, whatever problems you have with the Johnsons I need you to fix them. We need this money and I have to work another house today, your sister has her early morning shift and you are the only one available. Now go put on the uniform so I can drop you off already" those were her orders and I knew that if I didn't follow them I would be in trouble, and I do not want that.

So I dragged my feet to my room and put on the stupid uniform.

-An hour later-

I got to the Johnsons home and immediately went to the supply closet to get the things I needed and went to clean the kitchen.

After about five minutes into it I heard the door open behind me and I silently prayed that it wasn't Iggy.

I turned around and saw a boy who looked exactly like him, only shorter and younger, maybe 14 or 15.

"Hi, I'm Gazzy!" he said and I smiled and waved at him. He was wearing a purple shirt and some dark pants.

"Hi, I'm Ella" I said sweetly, he nodded apparently knowing who I was,

"Yeah, your Iggy's girlfriend." I was about to correct him when his phone rang.

He apologized and answered it.

"Hey man…Nah I'm not doing anything…sure I'll by over in a few. Kay bye." He hung up and looked at me.

"I'm going to go; you're going to be alone in the house alright?" I nodded and he turned to leave but abruptly stopped and turned to me again.

"And thanks…" I looked at him confused, "for cleaning my room the other day, not many people have the guts to go in there."

I smiled and he smirked and left.

_Weird kid… _I pushed all my thoughts outside and got my IPod out and pushed play.

The upbeat tempo pumped me up and I continued to clean blocking out all the noise around me. Time seemed to pass by so quickly.

I was almost done when suddenly someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. I let out a scream that was muffled by the intruder's hand.

I bit down on the hand, but it didn't let go. I struggled but it was no use.

The person was now pulling me out of the room, and I passed out.

**RnR?**


	17. The Shocker

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! It is defiantly a shocker!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MR**

Ella

_Oh crap I'm dead! _

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap and wait for it! Crap! I can't believe these….Monsters killed me! The nerve! I swear if I get to chose who I haunt in the afterlife they are soooo going to get it!_

The darkness was engulfing me, I felt like it was suffocating me! I can breathe. Is death supposed to be this uncomfortable? Because as of right now it's not living up to its standards. In the distance I could hear a voice… is that supposed to happen? I don't see a white light. Oh man I'm going to hell! Stupid Max for influencing me to be like her.

The voices were starting to become clearer,

_'Idiot! I specifically told you not to knock her out. Now what are we going to do with her? I need her awake.' _One voice said, I'll call him intruder 1 so you don't get confused.

Another voice perked up, **_'I didn't knock her out doffus, didn't you see her faint? What kind of girl goes from trying to defend herself to fainting?' _**intruder 2 said. God, if I wasn't scared out of my wits, I'd be smacking the life out of these guys.

_My kind of girl! _Said the first one and I heard a sound that sounded kind of like the smacks I get in the back of the head from Max.

**_Get your head out of the gutter man, what do we do now? _**Said the second one.

_Well she's out for the count, how we gonna get her up the stairs to the room? _The first one asked,

**_Simple. Carry her. _**I felt my weight being lifted and long muscular arms picked me up bridal style. I couldn't think, not even speak.

I felt so pathetic, not even fighting back! I couldn't even muster up the courage to open my eyes and see who these guys were!

I felt like crying, like looking for a dark corner and going to hide in it. But wait…

These guys sound so familiar, and I swear I've smelled that sent before. The smell of **real **clean, not the artificial junk you get out of the bottle.

My thoughts were interrupted by the intruder shifting me in his arms and gently seating me in a chair. As soon as he put me down I felt my wrists and ankles being tied down to the chair. I heard more muttering and the sound of the door clicking as they closed it behind them.

_They're gone! Now I just have to figure out a way to get out…Now, time for the moment of truth! Where am I?_

I gathered up the last bit of dignity that I had left and opened my eyes.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the amount of sunlight in the room.

Oh my god! I know this room! The white and navy blue walls, the simple blue comforter and bed in the middle, the silver laptop, and how could I forget, the glossy black piano.

I was in Iggy's room.

My mind went into hyper alert as I found myself trying to free myself from the binds on my ankles and wrists, it was no use, one of these guys must have been a boy scout or something because these are defiantly ribbon worthy knots.

I heard a noise come from right outside the door and I swore loud in my head.

The door opened and two guys in ski masks walked in and took a seat right in front of me. It took all of me restraint to stop myself from spitting in his covered face.

Jerk!

He looked at me through the fabric and I suddenly got were uncomfortable, he sighed

"You have no idea who I am huh?" he said and I thought I recognized the voice.

He slowly started to take off his mask, and my eyes nearly popped out.

"Iggy! What the hell!" he looked both ashamed and determined,

"Ella, let me explain."

_Oh this ought to be good…_

**Gasp! I finally learned how to make a line!**

**Ha-ha okay sorry I haven't updated in like forever! And that this chapter is crappy beyond explanation, but I've been really busy.**

**Enough said,**

**REVIEW!-**

**:) me123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Miss me? Probably not right? Well I got back from Maui on Sunday at 5 in the morning. Yup, didn't sleep a bit on the plane and as a result of that I pulled my first all nighter :) I'm listening to Pandora radio right now on my Secondhand Serenade station. So I'm in the mood for romance and all that mushy stuff….Too bad this chapter isn't like that…. So yeah! Thanks to the person who told me to go to Maui Tacos! They were awesome!**

**Anywho! Enough of my pointless rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR!**

**On with the story!**

I looked at him in disbelief and amazement. What the hell had been going on in his mind, I don't know. I mean kidnap me? I'm about ready to send him to the crazy house.

He looked like he was about to speak when the other intruder, I bet you know who that is, walked in the room with another body slumped over his shoulder.

I saw Max pounding on his back yelling and screaming a variety of different threats to him.

He had long gashes on his arms and a bite mark on his shoulder; I guess my sister is tougher than me…Huh go figure.

She defiantly put up a much better fight than I had.

I watched as he gently pushed her into the chair and began to tie her up much like me.

And to my amusement he tied hers with a few extra knots.

She was intensely glaring at him and trust me, if Max's looks could kill he would have died a very slow and painful death and been buried 12 feet under.

She was struggling against the binds that held her against the chair, looking around the room for escape routes.

This was her first time in Iggy's room, and by the look on her face I don't think she knows that he is behind it.

She looked at me for the first time and I saw relief flood her face and then to Iggy, she looked slightly annoyed,

"What the hell sexist pig! My sister and I are tied up and that guy isn't?" she tried to point at Iggy but couldn't budge the ties. I'm guessing Fang was the Eagle Scout in the group.

Iggy rolled his eyes and nodded to the other guy. **(A/n: Switched the station to my Relient K one :) Listening to 'Swing, swing" by All American Rejects)**

Slowly we saw the guy reveal his identity to us and it turned out to be… None other than… You guessed it!

Fang.

Max's eyes widened a tiny bit and she started muttering a string of profanities.

"How dare you do this!" she yelled at him, he looked ashamed and I know for a fact that they would never be able to do this to anyone else. The guilt is eating them, ha-ha losers!

Just kidding!

"So are you going to explain what the hell your doing, or are you just going to sit there and look pretty?" I said looking directly into his eyes, still enjoying the feeling of getting lost in them. God, why did he have this affect on me?

He smirked a little,

"So you still think I look cute?" he asked smiling a little bit wider. I rolled my eyes at his eagerness,

"It's questionable at this point." I responded looking at Fang as he examined his scratch marks. In the corner of my eye I could see Max smiling widely,

"Serves you right!" she said pointedly at him, he glared at her for a brief moment and then continued to look over his damaged skin.

"Ella, please let me explain." I gave him an annoyed look,

"Well? Get talking" I said.

**Iggy**

I stared at her beautiful face; she was still tied to the chair and looking at me dangerously.

I gulped noticeably and started with my apology.

"I'm so sorry, but this is the only way I would be able to get us all in the same room together. Ella I don't know what I did or said that made you so mad at me, but please forgive me." I gave her a pleading look staring straight into her eyes and looking into her soul. Wow…that's deep, even for me. You see what see does to me? I'm all poetic now.

"Ella I've only been away from you for a day and I'm dying…" I paused, "You don't know what you do to me. And I need to know that you forgive me. Please?" she continued to stare at me, her eyes visibly softening and giving in. I grinned, I like where this was going. Then as soon as the feeling came, it went. Her expression was hard and firm,

"No…I mean look at me." She glanced down at her tied hands, "you kidnapped me!"

I looked away, I really hadn't thought this through, and I had been desperate.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

She smiled slightly and I felt my world become brighter.

"Its okay I guess." She said looking at Max and nodding, "I over reacted that day and blew up. It's not your fault. I forgive you. Plus no one has ever liked me this much to the point of kidnapping. I find it very amusing." She said giving a little laugh.

She had been terrified; I had seen it in her eyes when she first woke up. But she was a tough cookie, I'm sure she wouldn't have crumbled under the pressure.

I got up and went to undo her ties, and giving her a small peck on the lips.

Then we left the room, leaving Max and Fang to sort out their problems.

Oh boy, I feel bad for him.

**Okay there it is! It's super crappy but I need to get back into the groove of writing!**

**So anywho, review! Please? **

**I have another story out too it's called 'Speak to Me' If you review for that one I'll give you a sneak peak at this one and that one too! Please?**

**Make my day!**

**Alright I'm done! -**

**Alex out~~**


	19. It didn't work out

**Diss-of-claimer: Alex don't own MR**

**~{*}~**

Max

I glared at Fang as I saw Ella and Iggy walk out of the room hand in hand. Why she forgave him so easily, I don't know? I would have had Iggy beg on his knees for at least a couple hours! If not months... I mean he had kidnapped her and practically gave her a heart attack. Not to mention kidnapped me too…

I sat there silently glaring at my captor, still struggling against the binds that held me there.

_Stupid…bastard…guy…wait till I get out of this…_

Those were the type of thoughts invading my mind at the moment and they seemed very appropriate for the occasion.

"Max…" a soft voice interrupted my inner bickering and I looked at Fang, he wore an expression of hurt and guilt.

I kept quiet and just glared, really I mean what else did he expected me to do?

"Let me explain what happened when Caitlin walked in please?" he begged the pain evident in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow urging him to continue, what? I'm curious.

And for all you girls in the back row mentally cursing me for letting him explain, let me help you see the bigger picture.

It's not like I have a choice. I am still tied to a freaking chair in impossible-to-break-out-of knots.

Might as well find out why there was a redhead making out with him on HIS BED just minutes after he kissed me!

And yeah that's about it…

We stayed quiet for a while and I was getting impatient, and the skin under the knots was starting to get itchy.

"Well? I'm waiting." I said in an annoying voice

He looked straight at me and continued,

"Max, she's my ex-girlfriend, she showed up right after ran you into the bathroom, she had gotten into a fight with her sister and was waiting for her parents to send someone to pick her up. I didn't know she was going to attack me like that."

I interrupted by snorting at him, once again not the sexiest thing to do but hey this in me we are talking about.

"Yeah cause it looked like you were in sooo much pain as she kissed you." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Max…" he said warning me, I just stood there expressionless. I didn't want him to see how much it had hurt me that she had kissed him, or the fact that I had enjoyed the kiss we had shared.

The emotions running through me were sickening…

This isn't right, what's wrong with me? I've never been this weak.

"Max? Tell me what's on your mind." As soon as he said that I felt something inside me crack and the anger and sadness in me exploded. Words rolled out of me so fast I wasn't sure he even understood me.

"You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking of how stupid I was for letting myself get close to you, for thinking that you were different and you wouldn't hurt me. I'm thinking that I want to rip that girl's throat out. I'm thinking how I had wanted to be with you; how I was eager to come out of the bathroom and tell you that I was willing to give you a chance. I'm thinking how it broken my heart…Thant's what I'm thinking about." I finished with a huff and he stood there staring at me his mouth slightly agape and shocked.

"Max…I'm sorry." He said sadly, and I looked away I didn't need his pity, I could deal.

"Will you just untie me?" I said motioning to my wrists which where starting to turn red from the constant struggle.

He sighed before very gently releasing me from my personal prison.

I stood up fast rubbing my raw wrists before going up to him and punch him in the stomach.

I watched as he doubled over and immediately brought his arms around his poor tummy.

"Jesus, Max I think I have internal bleeding" he said glaring at me and I shrugged,

"Serves you right, no one messes with my feelings like that." I glared as he stood up straighter and made a move to interrupt me,

"No." I stopped him, "I'm sorry Fang I really like you but," I pointed to both of us, "This isn't going to work. I'll see you at school" And without even waiting for him to respond I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ella

I watched silently as I heard the door slam up stair and an angry looking Max running down the stairs.

I got the sinking feeling that it didn't turn out like Fang wanted, and I gave Iggy an apologetic look.

"Looks like I'm leaving, since she is my ride" I said quietly and he gave me a sad look and nodded

"I can take you home if you want" he offered hugging me closer to him and putting his head in the crook of my neck, making me momentarily forget what he had said.

Oh right he offered to take me home like the gentleman I know he is.

I smiled and lightly kissed his lips before pulling back and shaking my head,

"Thanks, but I need to help her cool down." He nodded and I got up to follow Max out the door.

The whole ride home was silent and I could practically see the steam coming out of Max's ears.

She drove erratically almost killing me a couple times.

When we finally did make it home, I let out a sigh of relief and jumped out of the car resisting the urge to kiss the ground.

"Yes! Stable ground! I'm alive." I yelled and went to hug a tree in the front yard.

Yeah I know I'm over doing it but this show is mainly for Max's benefit.

I need her to cheer up, I could hear her laughter at my stupidity as she pulled the spare key out from under the pot and opened the door.

I smirked as I saw it was a mess in there, the chairs were turned over and paper was all over the place, no doubt proof that she put up more of a struggle against Fang than I had put against Iggy.

"Nice." I muttered and she shrugged picking up the things on the floor, this is going to take us a while.

….

**Hey guys I know! I know! Don't kill me! Sorry this took me so long to get out, but I had horrible writer's block.**

**Someone pointed out that there is NO WAY a girl would forgive her boyfriend for doing that to her.**

**I realize that but if Ella didn't forgive Iggy I wouldn't have much of a story…. So let's pretend that in this universe it's okay for her to forgive him okay?**

**Okay that's all!**

**Make sure to thank 20 Toes for this update since her is the one who emailed me and reminded me that I had been so rudely neglecting this story :) thank you!  
>I know this is a pretty crappy chapter, but you know what helps?<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Alex out~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm sorry that this isnt an update! I just wanted to let you guys know that as of today( a couple pf days ago actually) I have put ALL my stories on hold...**

**I know dont hate me! I've been having some problems at home!**

**I promise that I wont give up though, i just need some time :/ sorry! It will only be a while dont worry!**

**Love you all thanks for the encouragement it always helps and I'm still responding to reviews and PM's so feel free!**

**thatts all..**

**love ya all!**

**bye for now.. :)**


End file.
